Best Friends forever?
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: Eli and Clare have known each other since before they can remember, its always been just Eli and Clare. But then Clare starts high school and Eli starts tenth grade. What happens when Clare's life and Clare herself begin to change? Eli can feel her slipping a way from him can he stop it before he looses her to a potential new step brother and a jock who claims to be in love?
1. Prologue

**Clare POV:**

Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards were laying in a tent in Clare's back yard, it was around midnight they were still up watching movies on Eli's laptop. It was the last day of summer, and Clare was about to go into grade nine, Eli would start grade ten. Both kids were happy to be together at school again as they were inseparable, you never saw one without the other. It had been hard on both to be apart for so long. Clare turned looked over at her best friend and smiled they were going to be together at school again she had missed him this year. Eli stuck out his tongue out at her, Why are you looking at me Edwards?'' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. ''Do you want this?'' He gave her one of his cocky smiles. ''I KNOW you think i'm hot like every other girl at school!'' Clare rolled her eyes there was one girl who had a crush on Eli and, that was it. She didn't say any thing and Eli shoved her playfully. ''Oh my GOD you do!'' he Joked. Eli knew she didn't already, and she knew he had no feelings of love for her besides in a brother sister way. They had made it clear to everyone that there was noting romantic between them. She crossed her arms and gave him a fake pout.

''Shut UP! I do not, and you know it!'' He raised an eyebrow at her as she punched him in the shoulder, she knew that her punches never hurt because Eli never failed to tell her they didn't. Sure enough he only rolled his eyes and began to eat popcorn. he saw she was still glaring at him and he put his arm around her and gave her a smile. She could never stay mad at him when he did that and that's why he did it whenever she was mad at him.

''Chill out Clare, I'm joking, but you know Imogen wants me!'' Clare rolled her eyes, the girl was always stalking Eli. She and Clare did not get along at all. Eli didn't mind her, however he avoided her at school because he didn't know how to reject her. She giggled at his smile he was so full of himself when he wanted to be.

''Could you be more smug?'' She asked raising her eyebrows at him. Eli put his hands to his chest jokingly.

''Absolutely!'' This was one of their many inside jokes, Clare said this whenever she thought Eli was being cocky and he always answered like that. Clare turned back to the laptop as sighed as Bella and Edward began to kiss, Eli had grudgingly agreed to watch Twilight with her. Not without sarcastic comments every two seconds. He rolled his eyes as Clare began to tear up. ''Clare, you've seen this 40 million times and you always cry at this part!'' Clare scowled at Eli punching him in the shoulder as hard as she could.

''Its called having emotions Eli.'' She snapped. They had this fight whenever Clare got him to watch Twilight. Eli rolled his eyes at her. She reached over and socked him in the arm again. ''You're a jerk''. Eli rolled his eyes again at her weak insult Clare never cussed ever.

''You hit Like a girl''. Clare swore Eli thought she was a guy, and she wasn't even a Tomboy although she wasn't like any other girl in her Class. She always did her homework, she got straight As and liked to read at lunch. She had braces and Glasses she hated both. Clare was you're everyday geek she hated the way she looked, but Eli would always tell her she was beautiful. However, she hated it when he forgot she was a girl.

''I AM a girl you tweeb''. She chucked a handful of popcorn at him, Eli snickered and sat up and threw his pillow over her face making her scream. To them gender had never mattered, Eli and Clare had always treated one another differently from anyone else in their lives anyway. Everyone could tell that the two of them were best friends, you would even think they were a couple if you didn't know them well. Eli and Clare knew this because it always happened to them whenever they hung out at the park.

''How could I forget?'' He reached over and wiped a tear from her eyes, and she glared at him and, smacked his arm away. He smirked at her and they laid down together in their sleeping bags as the the movie played. ''You cry like one at every movie we've ever watched''. Eli and Clare had a bond that they shared with no one else in the world, and they liked it that way. Clare hated to think of any girl being as close or God forbid closer to Eli then her. In fact it was even weird to think of Eli having a girlfriend, she didn't like to think about having to share Eli with another girl.

Eli was the only person in the world who knew Clare on hundred percent, the only one who knew all her secrets. That she still slept with the stuffed toy her Dad gave her when she was five, she was the the only person who knew that the loner boy who everyone at Degrassi was afraid of was really a sweet, kind,creative and smart boy. They both knew neither one had kissed anyone yet aside from the kiss they shared when they were seven it had of course meant nothing to either of them. As Clare was thinking about this, she didn't notice Eli was crawling out of his sleeping bag.

''BOO!'' Clare screamed as Eli jumped on top of her and began to tickle her, she giggled as her stood over her tickled her.

''ELI!'' She screamed at the top of her lungs. ''ELI, ELI, ELI STOP!'' She tried to take hold of his arms but he was way stronger then her. She managed to rolled over and get on top of Eli and tickle him. ''HA HA''. She screamed as she kept tickling him, both of them were equally as ticklish. Eli raised his eyebrows as if he were surprised, then a sneaky smile creeped on to his face.

''You're stronger then you look Edwards!'' He said as he put his arms around her and flipped her back over. ''But not strong enough!'' he kept his arms around her and they continued to roll around. There was a shadow approaching the tent and Clare began to shake, she'd watched to many horror movies with Eli, this evening. The tent door began to unzip, and she felt Eli trembling as well. Clare screamed and Eli hugged her close to him protectively, for all they knew it could be an ax murder.

''Oh relax you two, its me!'' Darcy snapped as she crawled into the tent, and stood up, crossing her arms. ''Look, I need you two to shut up and go to sleep, so that we can all get some sleep!'' She snarled running her hands through her hair. They both rolled their eyes, this was a yearly thing at their sleepovers the night before the first day of school. They would stay up till some ungodly hour, and Darcy would come out to scream at them. She raised her eyebrows when she saw they were laying on the floor with arms around one another. ''You two are cute''. She said with a scowl and with that she existed the tent. Eli simply squeezed Clare tighter and gave her a smile, they crawled into their sleeping bags and looked at the ceiling. Things were silent for a few moments till Eli spoke.

''You're sisters such a buzz kill!''' He whispered, he gave her a fake pout and she giggled and rubbed his shoulder making him give her a affectionate smile. ''Not that you're much better''. Clare had spent all their lives stopping Eli from breaking his neck, once he'd wanted to jump off the swings while the swings were in the air and Clare had nagged him into not doing it. She gave him a look of fake hurt and he gave her a goofy smile.

''Joking''.

''You better be Mr''. They rolled over again to face one another supported their heads with their elbows. Julia always said Eli had pretty eyes, she thought so too but she'd never tell Eli this he'd only tease her. They looked at one another for a second Eli gave her a smiled and Clare smiled back, she knew that her and Eli would be close forever.

''Clare?'' He spoke softly as if he wanted only Clare to hear him. She glanced up at him, this was the first time he'd been serious that night. ''You know how everything Changed in middle school? Like you're parents breakup and every one in our classes went from being best friends to hating one another?'' Clare sighed thinking of all the girls in her grade who were close in seventh grade and no longer spoke now. It was like they had never even been best friends, they never spoke to one another in the halls anymore.

''Yeah I do''. He took her hand and looked in to her eyes, Care was wondering where he was going with this, she knew he was serious about it though. ''It's sad''. She looked at the grass and he put his finger under her chin and raised her head so she was looking in his eyes, then he gave her a smile.

''Can we promise that that'll never happen to us? That nobody and nothing will ever break our friendship?'' he looked so worried, Clare was worried about it too now she had been last year when Eli changed schools. But she nodded and gave Eli a reassuring smile. They'd made it this far and they'd make it through high school and they'd always be best friends Clare was sure of it.

''Eli, I can promise you that, it will always be just us and nobody else''. She put her arms around him and he hugged her close to him, everybody thought that they were dating or in love, they weren't it was as simple as that. But Clare did know Eli was her soul mate, you couldn't be this close to some one and not be soul-mates. You didn't always have to fall in love with you're soul mate sometimes it was deeper then that and with Clare and Eli, it was.

''Maybe not...'' Clare's heart stopped was he trying to tell her something?! ''I mean, one day we'll have to get married, our lives will have to be all about that person won't it? What happens to us then?'' Clare gave a sigh of relief, but she had never thought of that and now she was, she supposed she'd have to marry Eli because there was no man in her life that could compare to him in her life.

''Well then I guess we'll just have to get married then''. She squeezed his hand to reassure him.

''Don't you have to love each other to get married?'' He asked her giving her a tired smile. ''Don't you have to want to have sex and all that?'' Clare shook her head she wondered sometimes if she and Eli were TO close if Eli could say the word sex in front of her with no problem, again that was how it had always been, they could even change in the same room and not feel awkward.

''Marriage is about love, we may not be IN love, but we love each other Eli don't we?'' She did love Eli she always had, from the time she knew what love was shes loved Eli. But she'd never had a crush on him or anything close. People didn't understand that a life partner didn't have to be someone you have sex with or someone you made out with every day. It could be you're best friend in the whole world, and that was what Eli was to her. Eli seemed to feel better because he hugged her tighter and sighed.

''I never thought of it that way, I always thought of marriage as something couples do, but I suppose we don't even have to get married. We could just live together like we always wanted''. Clare smiled fondly, when they were little kids Eli and Clare had always talked like this, they had promised that they would live together like brothers and sisters were supposed to, they'd always thought as themselves as brother and sister. They had abandoned that a a childish dream in middle school, but she supposed it wasn't that far fetched.

''I suppose we could''. She said as they hugged close to one another trying to keep warm from the cold fall air. ''As long as we can make sure we'll be friends forever.''

''Deal?'' Eli said reaching for her hand from underneath the sleep bags she took it as squeezed it. ''Friends forever?'' She smiled and shook his hand.

''BEST friends forever''. She replied. Again everything went silent till Clare spoke this time, ''Eli?'' She said in the most fake Serious tone she could muster.

''Yes Clare?'' She smacked him with her pillow again causing him to yell, he smacked her and they began to have a pillow fight. They would NEVER get to sleep at this point in the night and neither of them cared because they were together like always.


	2. Chapter 1

Next morning Eli and Clare were tired as they always were the first day of school, they hadn't gone to sleep till six in the morning only to have to get up at seven. But as they walked to school together for the first time since Eli was in Grade eight and Clare was in grade seven. Eli looked over at Clare who was struggling to carry her backpack, she had stuffed it with a the books she may need. Eli was watching and rolled his eyes at her as she almost dropped her backpack. ''Why do you have all those books? You have way more then you need!'' Clare looked defensively at him.

''I just got a few more text books in case I need them for extra credit!'' She said as she put her backpack on her shoulders, Eli rolled his eye again making her scowl at him.

''You are such a nerd!'' He said putting his arm around her and hugging her close to him and rubbing her head affectionately as she glared up at him again. ''But you're my nerd''.

''Yeah no''. She said shaking her head, but she gave him a squeeze back, a smile creeped onto her face. She was nervous for her first day of school and frankly she'd rather have Eli with her all day. She was just worried that nobody would like her. She shouldn't care because she wasn't going to make nice with any of them but she did care, she couldn't take being hated either.

''You wanna come to my house after school?'' Eli asked as they kept walking down the road the school beginning to show itself. She gave him a smile, he knew her mom was having her new boyfriend for dinner and she didn't want to be there for it. She wanted Clare to make nice with his son but frankly Clare didn't care too.

''That sounds great''. She and Eli walked on to the school grounds together and Eli gave her another squeeze he probably knew how she was feeling he always did that was one of the reasons they were best friends. When they walked in the doors they just stood there looking at one another. They didn't want to leave and be apart.

''So... I'll see you at lunch?'' Eli gave her another hug and she nodded giving a nervous sigh he patted her shoulder reassuringly. ''You'll do great, you always do''. They both gave one another one last smile before walking down the halls of Degrassi in Different directions. Clare sighed as she walked down the hall alone and to her first class. She stood at the door for a moment wishing Eli was here so she didn't have sit with some stranger who would try to befriend her! So she simply sat down at a empty desk at the back of the room. She began to doodle in her notebook, trying to ignore every one around her.

''Hey can I sit here?'' Clare jumped a little bit at the voice. She looked up to see a dark haired girl standing there. She looked friendly and bubbly and the kind of person who would try to befriend her. She simply nodded and went back to her doodling she couldn't break her promise to Eli! The girl sat down and looked at for a few moments then spoke. ''I'm Alli''. She said giving Care a big smile. Clare wanted to roll her eyes but didn't this girl WAS bubbly and frankly kind of annoying. ''Are you a freshman to'?'. Clare looked up from her notebook, this was the freshman homeroom wasn't it? But she spoke for the first time.

''I'm Clare, and yeah i'm a freshman''. She said giving Alli a smile.

''Awesome! we can be friends!'' She squealed. ''This is so great!'' Clare simply nodded and took out her flip phone her mother had given her for her fourteenth birthday.

Clare: A girls trying to make friends with me...

Eli: Everyone's ignoring me...

Clare felt sorry for Eli, no one ever made the time to get to know him before they ran away screaming. Clare didn't know what she'd think of him had she not known him her whole life. Alli was still babbling to her Clare wasn't really listening but Alli didn't notice because she was talking so fast. until Alli said something about being in the gifted class Clare perked up realizing they had soothing in common.

''I'm in the gifted Classes to!'' She said a little more perky then she normally talked. Clare wondered if Eli would like this girl then she remembered the promise. It would always be just them. If she made friends with this girl,then she'd be lying to Eli and Clare never lied. But she couldn't help but like this girl a little more, she'd always been very anti social and so had Eli maybe Alli could mellow them out.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that it would be a betrayal to Eli. But then again Clare had never had a female friend before. Alli continued to talk and Clare continued to not listen, she couldn't open up to this girl and risk her friendship with Eli. After homeroom Clare found out most of her classes were with Alli, so there was no avoiding her at this point. The girl somehow the the idea that Clare was her new best friend. So she wound up sitting next to Alli in ALL her classes plus she wold have to at lunch because she couldn't just blow the girl off! Eli wasn't going to be happy with her at all. So as her and Alli walked to the Cafeteria she spotted a very grumpy looking Eli trying to ignore another dark haired boy sitting across from him. ''He followed me''. He mouthed to her thinking Clare was scowling at him.

''I'm not upset with you!'' She mouthed back nodding towards Alli who was STILL talking and not paying attention to her surroundings. Clare could understand how this boy could make friends with Eli and be afraid of him. The boy Eli was sitting with spotted his friends and ditched Eli right away probably realizing Eli wasn't going to talk to him. So much for that, she thought. She a sat down next to Eli who put his arm around her. She turned to Alli. ''Do you.. want to sit with us?'' She could see Eli rolling his eye at her and she put her hand on his knee, and gave him a smile. Alli smiled at Eli and sat down on the other side of Eli and Clare. She turned to Eli not noticing that Eli was being very hostile towards her.

''Hi! I'm Alli!''. She said making Eli jump at her bubbly tone. ''You must be older!'' Eli stabbed his meat with his fork.

''I'm fifteen'' He said shoving his food in his mouth and taking one on Clare chips off her plate.

''Hay get you're own!'' She yelped chucking some of her fries at him. He smirked and chucked one back at her.

''You're cute when your mad''. he said raising his eyebrows at her. Clare blushed.

''ELI!''

''What?'' Clare just rolled her eyes then she glanced at Alli.

''So, do you have any friends here?'' She didn't want to just ignore the girl she actually didn't mind her. Alli shook her head.

''Just Sav, my brother, all my friends went to different high schools''. She said picking a fry out of Clare's hair. ''So, I'm here all alone''. Clare nodded knowing what she meant she only had Eli here with her, of course Eli had always been here only friend. Eli was picking at his food giving Alli hostile looks. Clare kicked him under the table making him yelp and smirk at her. ''You?'' Clare shook her head.

''Just this dork.'' She sighed. She didn't mention Eli was her only friend.

''You're the dork, he retorted, Miss extra credit!'' Clare rolled her eyes.

''Its called being motivated Eli, you should really try it!'' She said rolling her eyes at Alli making her giggle. '

''I try but i'm not motivated enough''. Eli shot back.'I mean I have enough trouble trying to do the homework I have to do, let alone homework I don't.''

''Eli, you're a straight a Student so don't even start with me''. Clare snapped. Eli rolled his eyes picking at his dessert.

''Clare you have to try this Cake.'' Eli held out his for and she ate it off the fork. She could feel Alli watching them, wondering if they were boyfriend and girl friend.

''Ugh, that's gross!'' Clare spit the cake on to her plate making Eli laugh.

''I know right!'' She scowled and shoved him.

''You are such a child!'' She cried shoving him and scowling at him. Eli gave her a fake pout.

''I'm sorry.'' Eli put his arm around her and hugged her again as she put her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

''Whatever Eli''. She said rolling her eyes. Alli smiled at their banter and Looked at Clare.

''Do you wanna go shopping after school?'' She asked making Eli glace at Clare and raising an eyebrow at her. She was stuck for a moment She really would like to have a female best friend too but she didn't want to ditch Eli, they always hung out after school but it would be good for Eli to have male friend too if he would be willing to hang out with some one else for a day. But Eli only had Clare and she'd promised him.

''I can't''. She said awkwardly''. Alli looked sad for a second but perked up when she spotted a boy across the room.

''Sav!'' She yelled taking off after him. Eli raised his eyebrows at Clare.

''She's...happy''. He said coughing. ''Really, happy''. Clare shrugged she liked the girl a lot they could probably be friends of she hadn't made that promise to Eli. Clare was starting to feel as if she and Eli should expand their circle a little bit more. They were always together and never really hung out with anybody else it didn't feel right to Clare. ''She seems cool though''. Clare glanced at him feeling better maybe Eli felt the same way as her. ''Clare, are you happy with us being so...''

''Exclusive?'' Eli nodded and paused as if he was waiting for an answer.

''Well, are you?'' She asked worried about saying the wrong thing. Eli looked thoughtful for a second then smiled at her.

''Yeah, We don't need anybody else do we?''. Clare looked at her plate feelings somewhat down, So he was Ok with it so she would have to be as well. He would be upset if she told him she wasn't. So she only nodded giving him a smile.

''No, totally don't''. She answered as she began to eat again feeling dejected. ''It's always been just us and it always will be''. Eli smiled cheerfully then stood up and Clare did also. Eli hugged her again.

''See you after school then?'' He said as he began to walk away. Clare nodded.

''See you then!'' She gave him a smile and they walked down the hall in opposite directions. As Clare was walking some one bumped into her knocking all her books to the floor and she went flying down with them.

''Oh I'm so so sorry!'' The male voice said from above her. '' I was mad at some dumb ass who ran into in the hall and tried to pick a fight and, I wasn't watching where I was going.'' He offered her his hand and pulled her up, then he picked up her books and handed them to her. He paused for a second and smiled at her her heart lurched an she smiled back.

''Its okay uh..'' She was trying to guess his name and he caught on and gave it too her.

''KC Guthire'' He said holding out his hand and she shook it.

''Clare...Clare Edwards''. She said his smile was making her feel flustered.

''Can I just say you have the most beautiful eyes behind those glasses?'' She smiled this was the first boy who'd told her she was pretty that wasn't Eli. She blushed not knowing what to say. It was that moment that Alli ran up.

''Hay girl, whats you're next class?'' She said as she walked up to Clare. She spotted Kc and Clare who were still smiling at one another, she gave Clare a coy smile. ''Did I interrupt something?'' She asked. Kc and Clare looked away from one another.

''No No''. Kc said running his hands through his hair and Clare's heart flipped. ''I should get to history...''

''Thats my next class!'' Alli said giving Kc a smile. Clare smiled to.

''Me too''. And they all smiled at one another and began to walk to class together, as Kc and Alli babbled to one another Clare felt a pang of guilt in her chest. What about Eli?

Eli POV

Eli walked down the hall thinking about how happy he was to be in school again with his best friend. He had missed her in the year they'd been apart at school. He was also happy she was happy with the way things were, he didn't like the idea of sharing Clare with anyone else. Now he wouldn't have to worry about loosing her to anyone else. He was so inside his own head that he slammed into a jock knocking him to the ground.

''What the hell man?''The sandy haired kid stood up. ''What where you're going!'' Eli rolled eyes.

'' Sorry, I wouldn't want to damage you're brain anymore then it already is.'' Eli didn't know why he was all the sudden being such a tool, it was that he hated Jocks. The boys face turned red.

''What did you just say emo boy?'' He snarled. ''I can snap you like a twig skinny freak!'' Eli stood face to the boy.

''Don't bother, you need all the brain power you can get''. Eli retorted.

''Why you little shit''. The boy step towards him and Eli smirked at him and stepped into his class room he gave him a smug wave and the boy stormed off down the hallway in a snit. Eli stepped away from the door only to here the voice of the girl he wished would just go away.

''Eli!'' The young girl ran up to Eli and gave him a hug almost knocking him to the floor. ''We have math together.'' Eli rolled his eyes because she was stating the obvious. ''Hows you're little dorky friend Edwards?'' Eli narrowed his eyes at her, he felt a pang of anger and hostility, he knew there was a reason he wasn't to fond of this girl. Nobody was allowed to call Clare names and get away with it. ''Don't call her that damn it''. Sure he always called Clare a dork but he was joking Imogen wasn't. Imogen sighed rolling her eyes. ''And shes not my girlfriend.''

''Eli is she like all you care about?'' Imogen snapped. ''Like is she the ONLY girl you care about?''

''Yes she is''. He said hotly. ''I don't need anyone else''. He slammed his books on the table making everyone jump.

''That is such an unrealistic comment Eli''. She said rolling her eyes. ''You can't go you're whole life only having one friend''. She sat down next to him Eli wanted to tell her to go away. ''One day, Clares going to get a boyfriend and get married and you won't be number one in her life anymore.'' Eli gave her a death stare. She had just voiced his biggest fear. ''You'll need someone too''.

''Shut up Imogen''. he snarled standing up and moving to another desk at the back of the room. he gave her a hostile stare and started to write in his notebook God he hated this girl so much. She turned around and shook her head at him. Eli sighed and ignored her and looked foreword as the teacher began to talk his worries began to bother him maybe, Julia was right. Maybe Clare would grow up and leave him behind. He put his head in his hands not even paying attention to anything the teacher was saying. He was thinking about the past. What if things weren't like that anymore? he opened his phone and began to type away on it. Eli: Wish you were here :) Eli waited but Clare never answered his message. he began to worry that he really was loosing his best friend.

After school was over Clare walked out of the school and met him by the door like she used to when she would pick him up from school from the middle school. Some boy with glasses was talking to her when Eli walked up Eli he walked away. ''Hay''. he said giving her a smile.

''Hay, I sent you a message, but you didn't answer''. Clare looked guilty.

''I accidentally left my phone in my locker''. She explained and Eli nodded it was a reasonable explanation. So everything was OK and all Eli's worries were gone. Her phone made a dinging noise she looked down at it and began to type.

''Who is it?'' Eli asked as she snapped it shut.

''Just my mother wanting me to meet her dates son''. She rolled her eyes and her and Eli walked to his house together. ''She wants us to become best friends, its not like shes going to marry the guy, so why do I have to become his best friend?'' Eli shrugged he honestly didn't get it either.

''So what did you tell her?'' He asked.

''I told her I was spending the night at you're house''. She answered. She gave him a smile and together they walked to Eli's house just like always.


	3. Chapter 2

When They got to his house Clare started her homework right away just like she always did, and Eli messed around in his room just like he always did. ''Eli, you should come study.'' She said as he was messing around on his computer. They were like this all the time, Clare was the one who always did what was right and Eli wasn't she was always trying to get him to do his homework.

''No''. Clare rolled her eyes and kept doing her math homework, Eli turned around and looked at Clare who was still wearing her school uniform. He rolled his eyes. The one thing he and Darcy agreed on was that Clare didn't have to wear it at school she no longer went to that stupid private school. Darcy and Clare both always found ways to not be home when her mom would have Glen and his kid over her mom always got touchy when they bailed yet again. ''What?!'' She said as Eli looked at her shaking his head.

''That uniform is so fucking stupid.'' She glared at him, she didn't like it when people cussed and she always told Eli off when he did. She tossed one of his shirts at him. ''Don't say that word!'' She said feeling her face grow hot. Eli snickered shaking his head at her. ''You get mad so fast Clare''. It was true, it didn't take much to get Clare going and Eli knew what buttons to push to get her steaming. Clare grew up in a god based house hold Eli had been raised in home where no one believed in God, but Eli would be free to if he wanted. Clare had been taught that cussing was something God looked down on and she hated it when people did it.

''You know I don't like that word Eli!'' She said looking back down at her math homework. Eli knew he was in some serious trouble now Clare could tell because he moved from his desk chair and sat next to her. She tried her best to ignore him to make a point to him but she couldn't help looking at him. He was giving her a goofy smile and she tried to glare at him but only giggled. ''You are such a dork!''

''But i'm you're dork''. She smiled at him, she was his best friend and her only friend and that was the only way she wanted it.

''That you are, now do some homework''. She tossed his math book at him and he ducked.

''Jesus lady you almost hit me!'' Clare flinched as Eli said that word she hated it the most when he said that word of all words. Eli rolled his eyes and put his arm around her and she grinned up at him, she just couldn't stay mad at this boy. ''I'm sorry, I said Jesus''. She stood up and started going through her part in Eli's closet. They had as many of one another's clothes as their own at their houses.

''Its fine Eli''. She said as she pulled off her top right there as Eli watched her. She knew he wasn't looking at her chest she didn't have one anyway. Eli stood up and started stripping down to his boxers. They had been doing this for so long that it didn't faze them one bit. Eli knew Everything about her sometimes both of them worried it was TOO much. But that didn't last long they liked how they were. ''You know you're the only person I can't stay mad at''. Eli knew Clare could hold a grudge forever, but not when it came to him.

''You love me Edwards''. He said as she put on her bottoms again they were looking at one another but didn't feel one bit wrong about it. When they were both dressed they sat down on Eli's bed. ''How was school today?'' He asked her, every day from grades 5 to 7 she would come home crying because of Jake. Even when they were now at school together.

''It was fine!'' She said, Eli smiled Clare always said that and she had a feeling that was the answer he liked, it was proof that she was still his best friend.

''You always say that Clare''.

''It was better with you at lunch''. She smiled at Eli and he smiled back no wonder some people think they liked one another. Then he tossed his pillow at her and she screamed and moved over and hit him in the face with another one. ''You're such a dork!'' All the sudden all the guilt Clare had felt went away, Eli and her were as close as always and even if her and Alli did become friends she would never be her BEST friend like Eli was, nobody would nobody was like Eli, she needed Eli, she didn't need anyone else.

They laughed and rolled around on his bed till Clare's phone rang she hoped it was KC because he now had her number. She really liked him, she never ever thought she would like a boy like she did KC, part of her felt guilty ELI was supposed to be her number one. And if she got a boyfriend should HE be her number one? She was so confused. She looked at the ID and her heart flipped it WAS Kc. ''Its my mother''. She picked it up, lied to spare Eli's feelings, but she still felt bad about. ''hey''. She said hoping Eli would think she was just really happy to hear from her mother and that's why she was smiling so big.

''Clare'', he sounded like he was smiling and she smiled to. '' look, I was just wondering if you could help me with my history homework?'' Clare wondered why, he was in the gifted program... but she didn't want to say no.

''Yeah, that sounds fun''. She said. ''What time?'' She hoped Eli couldn't see her smiling like crazy, because then he'd know that she wasn't talking to her mother.

''After school?'' She was supposed to be hanging out With Eli before him and his parents went away for the weekend, but he wouldn't mind if she told him her mother needed him.

''Sounds great.'' She said, ''I'll meet you at the door after school''. She snapped her phone shut and turned around. ''My mom wants to go shopping after school''. She explained and Eli nodded he seemed to be somewhat upset but he smiled.

''You should go, you never get to spend time with you're mom anymore''. Eli always thought of Clare first that was why she loved him so much, she felt even more guilty.

''Eli, some kid from my history Class wants me to study with him tomorrow''. She didn't tell him she was lying about her mom. ''He just wants help with his homework and we aren't going to get close and I_''

''its OK Clare I understand like you said you don't have to be friends with the boy, go ahead''. She felt funny, she didn't need Eli's permission to go hang out with a boy she almost said so, but she didn't want to fight with Eli. ''Should we go to sleep?'' he looked at her she always told him when she was tired as Eli could stay up till midnight and Clare didn't make it past nine. She nodded and they both crawled under the blankets.

''Clare?''

''Yes Eli?''

''I love you.'' Clare smiled, Eli didn't mean it in any way but like a brother and she knew it, but she loved him too, and she was worried about what would happen when they grew up. She rolled over to face him and smiled at him.

''I love you too Eli''. Eli squeezed her hand and together they fell asleep, Clare began to think about Kc and if they began to date, she didn't want to loose Eli and that worried her, was a boy worth loosing Eli? Of course not, but she couldn't stay single forever... and neither could Eli. They had to grow up, but neither of them wanted to because then they might loose one another, But Clare was ready, and she knew Eli wasn't and that was why she was worried about loosing him. ''Always''.

* * *

Clare woke up to Eli's face above her, she realized it was only five AM and she wondered why Eli woke her up at this time. She rolled over and tried to ignore him. but she knew he wouldn't let her Eli always got what he wanted. Except from Clare, both of them were stubborn. He began to beat her with his pillow. ''Come ON Clare get up''.

''Why?'' She moaned putting on her glasses and sitting up. ''Its five Am Eli''. Eli always got up early and it bugged Clare when he woke her up. But today she didn't mind because she wouldn't see him till Monday. She had her study date with Kc, and it was possible she'd meet this kid her mother's boy friend had, he probably didn't want to meet her at all. She wasn't in a good mood about that. ''I don't want to meet my mothers stupid boyfriends kid''. Eli's face sofened he felt really about Clare about that.

''Oh Clare, I'm sorry you shouldn't have to go through this''. he reached over and put his arm around her.

''I wish I could be there.'' Clare smiled this was why she loved Eli, he always knew how to make her feel better about things. It would make things easier to have her best friend there with her, but Eli's parents wanted to spend time with him. She wouldn't want him to give up that unlike Clare he was very Close to his parents.

''I'll be OK''.She lied, she had a feeling that she would hate this kid. ''Darcy'll be there''. Darcy was her sister, but Darcy and she wasn't as close to her as Eli, Eli and Clare were best friends Darcy and Clare just happened to be her sister. Her life had changed so much with her parents break up, she couldn't stand the fact that her life might change even more. ''Although... I do wish it could be you''. She felt a lump in her throat and she let out a shuttery sigh and began to cry. She didn't WANT her mother to get married. ''I don't WANT to do this Eli''. he hugged her close to him and they sat like that for a long time as Clare sobbed and Eli said reassuring things to her.

''Clare its OK, it'll all be OK''. he said as her rubbed her back. ''I promise''. he wiped tears out of her eyes and Clare smiled sometimes she really did wonder if Eli liked her in a way other then friendship. She didn't know what she'd do if he did, but she wouldn't worry about it until it happened IF it happened and Clare didn't think it would.

''We should get dressed''. She said standing up and began to walk across the room Eli stopped her and she turned around.

''You don't have to act so brave Clare''. Clare sighed he didn't understand that she DID have to act brave, when her family was changing like this because her mother was happy for once and Clare didn't want to be selfish and upset her. but Clare was upset with all the changes and Eli was all she could talk to.

''Not when I'm with you''. She said giving him a grateful smile. ''I do in front of my mother though''. Eli looked at her and put his arm around her again and she put her head on his shoulder. ''Thats why I love you Eli''.

''I love you too Clare''. The more she said this to Eli, the more she meant it, and she was starting to wonder if her and Eli could stay just friends forever, she didn't want some girl to come take him from her. no girl would ever be good enough for Eli. ''Always''.

''Always''. she repeated. She got up and began to get dressed and she thought about Eli again, he really was and always would be her best friend. but the future would get in the way of that she was sure of it and now she knew how Eli felt. It really did scare her. ''Eli''. She said as they both picked up their bags for school. ''Promise we'll always be close''. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

''Clare I promise.'' He kept his arm around her as they walked out the door and walked to school together like they always did. They joked around like they did every did, until Clare was suddenly knocked down by a boy running at full speed. WATCH IT YOU IDIOT!''

''Eli stop it''. She said as the boy bent down to help her up and she was looking into the eyes of Kc, she gave him a friendly smile. ''Hi''. She said shyly as Eli shot him a hostile look. ''Why do we always meet like this?'' Kc laughed as he handed her her books.

''Because I'm a jerk''. He said as they began to walk and Clare was so wrapped up in Kc's eyes she didn't noticed Eli was falling behind. ''I mean, I keep running into you''.

''I think you're anything but a jerk''. She said and they both blushed when their hands brushed. ''You always help me up''.

''Because I'd be a total ass if I didn't''. She had now forgotten Eli was even there and wasn't aware that he was beside her anymore she was to focused on KC. ''I was the one who hit you''. She laughed Kc really was a gentlemen.

''You just beat most of the boys in this school''. The funny thing is Eli didn't even seem mad because it was that moment Clare remembered him. ''Kc this is Eli''. he gave Eli a nod''

''We met, so how long have you two been dating?'' Eli choked on his muffin and Clare patted him on the back.

''Eli and I are best friends, thats it''. Kc smiled again he almost seemed... happy. ''We've known one another to long to date.'' She explained Kc smiled at her and he smiled back.

''But we haven't''. Kc said and Clare giggled and Eli rolled his eyes. She again forgot he was there as Kc linked his arm with hers, And the three of them began to walk to school together. ''I can't wait to study together''. Eli glared at him and Clare gave him a, ''be nice''. stare. Eli glared at her and Clare had a feeling he'd be giving it to her later.

''Oh I agree''. She gave him a smile at her smiled back at her and couldn't see Eli glaring at Kc. And she didn't know that they were about to fall apart as friends.

**After school.**

''Hi Clare.'' Clare turned around to see Eli walking up to her and she turned around and gave him a hug, she was going to miss him she now had no way to avoid meeting this new kid in her moms life. ''I'm leaving as soon as my parents pick me up.'' She could tell he wasn't happy about it and wanted her to tell him she didn't want him to go because she was afraid she would have fun without him.

''I'll miss you''. She said honestly. His face brightened and he smiled at her. ''I'll call you tonight, I promise''.

''I can stay if you want''. He was so predictable. Clare shook her head even though she wanted him to stay so badly.

''You need to spend time with you're parents''. She took his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. '' Have fun Ok, promise me''. She hugged him again as his parents honked the horn and he began to walk away still looking at Clare She waved at him and she felt somebody poke her and She turned around to see Kc there she smiled at him feeling herself blush. ''Kc, are you ready to go to the library?'' He shook his head and took her by the arm.

''I lied''. She smiled biting her lip, she knew it! He wanted to spend time with her alone, he put his hands in his pockets and they began to walk and he smiled at her knowing she was thinking about. ''I kinda just wanted to hang out with you''.

''Me too''.

''So what to you say, the dot?'' She giggled and took his hand forgetting about Eli again and the promise she'd made him, or she didn't care about it. She nodded.

''I'd love that''. She said linking her arms with his and they began to walk to the dot and Clare felt her heart rushing she never thought a boy would like her, let alone someone as cute as Kc Guthire. ''I would love a chance to get to know you for real''. She was being honest she really did want to get to Kc without Eli around to ruin things for them. ''I haven't had any real fun if a long time''. it was true, Eli was smothering her to much for her to have any real fun with him.

''Well then, lets go''. He and Clare began to walk and Clare had never had a rush like this and she was loving it she felt like she was finally living up to what Darcy wanted to her to be.


	4. Chapter 3

Clare and Kc were now at the Dot, laughing their heads off, she had had fun with someone who wasn't Eli for once. Kc had spent the past two hours playing basketball with Clare and even invited her to his next game, The next evening Clare had of course said yes and she and Alli were going shopping that afternoon after Alli spent the night a Clare's house. Her phone began to ring again and she sighed, giving Kc a apologetic look. ''I'm sorry I have to get this, Its Eli.''. Kc nodded.

' 'No problem''. he said giving her a smile. ''I'll miss you''. Clare blushed and smiled as she walked into the woman's room. She was still smiling as she leaned against the wall She then dialed the phone number hoping that Eli wasn't mad at her.

''Clare!'' Eli sounded relieved and a little bit upset. ''I've been calling you and calling you, but you didn't answer''. She sighed not knowing what to do, If Eli was her best friend he would understand. But if he didn't she didn't want to lose him as a friend. '

'Eli listen, do you know how you asked if I was OK with us being so close that we didn't hang out with any other friends?''She said, wanting to break it to him slowly and carefully as not to hurt him to badly.

''Yes...'' he said slowly as if he knew what was coming and he didn't sound happy about it at all. ''What about it?'' She took a deep breath, hoping Eli wouldn't lose it at her because she just couldn't lose him as a friend.

''Well, I wasn't exactly truthful, i didn't want to hurt you''. She closed her eyes, knowing that she was. ''The truth is Eli, the people I've met at school are all great people, and I'd like to be their friend''. There was paused if Clare didn't hear his breath she'd think he hung up on her. ''Eli?'' She said in a small voice. ''Eli, speak to me please!'' he didn't for a second, but then he did and his voice was full of anger.

''You promised''. He accused. ''You promised we wouldn't turn into you're mom and Glen!'' She felt tears fill her eyes she KNEW he'd over react. ''You LIED to me!'' She began to cry harder. ''So you're will Alli, Kc or Conner and Dave are you?''

''Eli_''

''Save it Clare, I know how this ends, I'm sparing myself the pain now''. with that, he hung up on her. Clare began to cry, she couldn't believe that he'd freaked out on her! Didn't he KNOW that he was her best friend? That NOBODY could ever replace him? Obviously not. She sighed and dried off her eyes and thought about Kc. Now there was someone out there wanted to spend time with her and for now she would forget about Eli and do something for herself. She walked back to the table and sat down and he smiled at her.

'How'd he take it?'' He asked sounding genuinely concerned. Clare sighed and gave him a genuine smile and shook her head. She just didn't care about Eli right now when KC was right in front of her. She'd probably break down tonight when she was home.

''That doesn't matter right now i'm with you''. He smiled at her and then all of the sudden he threw a french fry at her mouth dropped open. And Kc began to laugh at her face. ''Oh its on now Guthrie!'' She said and they began throwing food at one another. She felt better right now her life was about Kc she'd deal with Eli later. They began to laugh and then Kc looked Serious.

''I really like you Clare.'' He said giving her a soft smile. ''I've never cared about anybody, so much''. She wondered what had happened in Kc's life that made him say this. She hadn't know him long at all. At the moment she wasn't thinking about Kc at all but she believed him. ''Um...'' he seemed up able to get the words out she found it attractive that he was so unable to to speak to her like she was to him. ''I'm sorry, I don't meet to be so...''

''No its OK''. She put his hand on his and smiled at him. ''I like it, you're not just popular you're a normal human being''. He smiled at her.

''I should walk you home''. She smiled back and stood up.

''Lets go then''. She replied, He linked her arm with hers and together they walked home. Clare felt really happy to have this boy walking her home. As they walked home Clare and Kc talked.

''Is Eli mad at you?'' Kc asked, giving her a look of concern.''I don't want to come between you two, it seems like you have a amazing friendship.''

''We do, Eli just needs to process the fact that I want to have other friends. '' She knew Eli would get over this, her and Eli would make up once Eli realized that she wouldn't abandon him. That's what he was worried about.

''I know how that is, the people I hung out with in middle school aren't my friends now.'' Clare nodded how did this happen to everyone? What if it DID happen to her and Eli? It would crush her if she and Eli lost what they have. How could she be so selfish? She should have called him! She had broken both her promises to Eli from now on Eli would come first in her life no matter what.

''I promised Eli that that wouldn't happen to me and him''. She replied. She had truly meant it, she would do whatever she could to keep their friendship and make it work through high-school. She couldn't lose Eli if she did, she'd be lost. He was her other half, her rock. ''I think it'll be hard, he's so clingy and I feel like he'll get mad at me no matter what I do or say to expand my friend group. '' '

'If he does, then he's not really a friend.'' Clare supposed he was right, but she didn't want to think Eli would do this to her. She wanted to think of him as her best friend and have him support her one hundred percent. ''You don't need a friend like that''. She felt slightly let down Kc was right but she didn't want Eli to become a friend like that.

''I'm sorry, I'm bringing down the mood with my problems''. She said kicking a rock with her feet. ''It's just that I don't WANT to loose Eli''. Kc shrugged.

''Its not a big deal I understand I just enjoy talking to you''. She smiled at looked at her feet as they made it to her house. She stopped as she saw Her mother greeting a teenage boy and her boyfriend at the door. So THIS was the kid, she'd wanted Clare to meet so badly. She didn't know what to do she thought she'd have Eli here to support her when this moment came. He leaned in and got closer and closer to her face and she knew he was going to kiss her. She remembered Eli if her and Kc started dating Eli would NEVER forgive her. She moved her head all the sudden and he pulled away a she coughed and remembered she had to go in.

''Do you wanna come in?'' She asked hoping she'd say yes. He shook his head and her heart filled with disappointment. If Eli couldn't support her she wanted KC to she really liked him as a friend or as a boyfriend.

''curfew''. She nodded.

''I get it maybe next time''. She smiled warmly at him. ''He nodded and smiled back.

''See you tomorrow night''. At lest Alli was coming over later that night she'd vent to Alli.

''See you!'' She walked up to the door where her mother turned around to face and gave her a smile. She wanted to scowl, but she didn't she just gave her mom a fake smile back.

''Clare! This Jake, Glens son''. Her mouth dropped open at the face of the boy who'd made her miserable all through elementary school. The boy who had thrown things at her in middle school. The boy she'd hoped to NEVER see again. She narrowed her eyes at him all he'd done was make her cry in middle school she would NEVER EVER get along with this boy. He was glaring back at her probably thinking along the same lines.

''YOU!'' They both said at the same time glaring at one another. Clare glared into his eyes he'd made her angry all through her life and now he could be her new step brother. Their parents both looked at one another nervously.

''Clare why don't you show Jake the back yard?'' her mother said giving her a look that told her she didn't have a choice. She huffed and her and Jake took off outside together.

''I'm not ANY Happier about this then you are''. Clare said as she and Jake was walking into Clare's back yard. ''I hate you just as much as you hate me''. She told him as they glared at one another. ''But if our parents are going to date, we have to be mature about this''. He sighed at glared at her again, he wasn't happy at and Clare didn't blame him. Again she couldn't wait till Alli got here.

''Whatever''. Clare huffed this boy never failed to make her angry the worst part was that he enjoyed doing it.

''Whatever, that's ALL I get?! Look, Jake, we have to try to get along for our parents!'' She wanted her mother to be happy and she was happy with Glen no matter how much Clare hated Jake and that was A LOT. But Glen made her mother happy. He ignored her that made Clare even madder. ''HELLO?!'' Jake's head snapped up and he glared at her.

''What do you want me to say Clare?''. he asked, shrugging. ''Fine we'll be civil , but don't expect us to be friends or anything.'' Clare rolled her eyes he thought she wanted to be friends with him. Because she didn't he was such a ass!

''Oh don't worry about that! I'll NEVER want to be you're friend Jake Martin!'' She snarled in his face. They sat down next to one another on the grass and out of nowhere Jake threw Grass at her. All the sudden they were ten years old again. She picked up a hand full and dumped it on his head. He glared at her and stepped up his game and tossed mud at her. She growled like some wild animal what was wrong with him? She tossed some back and before they both knew it they were up on there feet having a mud war both of their faces red with hate.

''I'm gonna get you Edwards!'' He tossed more at her she couldn't help but smile mud was allover his face and all over his face. She hid her smile and spoke to him.

''Bring it on Martin!'' He put his arm around her giving her a hug with his muddy arms getting her clothes all dirty. And then rubbed some onto her face with his hands. He began to tackle her and she fell on top of him making them both even more dirty. She tried to glared at him but mud was all over their faces so she couldn't She got off him and they both looked at one another for a second, then they burst out laughing they were back to themselves forgetting the past in that moment.

''You look ridiculous Edwards!'' He laughed picked a chunk of mud out of her hair. He smiled at her and yet again she felt free being with someone besides Eli and forgot all about their fight. ''We where such stupid little kids...'' He hugged his knees and looked at her he'd grown up well not bad indeed not that he was her type. ''Wheres you're friend Goldswothy? I though you two were attached at the hip''. She sighed feeling guilty once again. She needed to make up with Eli she couldn't just forget about him.

''You should talk Martin... '' She picked mud of of his hair making him laugh some more. ''And Eli and I are no longer speaking''. She said picking some grass out of her hair. His face changed. He seemed to feel sorry for her. When they were kids Eli and her had never been without one another on the play ground. Whatever one did so did the other and they NEVER fought.

''Since?'' He looked at his hands probably thinking the same thing she was.

''Today''. She turned away from him and sniffled. ''He got mad at me for hanging out with other people''. She still had trouble believing that she and Eli were growing apart already. Jake had taunted them in middle school, saying they would't be speaking by the time they were in high_school. She saw he was smiling and she knew they were both thinking about the same memory. She couldn't help but smile at him and she saw he had the most smug look on his face in the world. Out of habit she uttered the worlds she only said to Eli without thinking about it.

''Could you be more smug?''

''Of course I could!'' They began to laugh again and they began to catch up and from then on their old school yard fights were over. They were laughing so hard Darcy came out.

''OH MY GOD CLARE AND_'' she paused and narrows her eyes at Jake she wan't used to Clare having other friends besides him. ''I don't think I've met you''. She said raising an eyebrow at Clare.

''Jake''. He said simply ''Jake Martin''. He waited until Darcy went into the house then spoke. ''Wow Darcy used to be fun''. She laughed and shook her head.

''She got popular''. Clare explained. ''Shes too cool for us little people now''. It was true Darcy never came home any more Clare was sure she'd move out at some point. ''Shes not like she was when we were kids''. Clare looked down at the grass missing the old Darcy. Jake seemed to notice she was down and put his arm on her shoulder.

''Hey, you don't need her, you're way cooler, you're real shes pretending to be someone shes not for everyone else.'' Clare smiled a little bit maybe having Jake around wouldn't be too bad after all.

''Thanks Jake, I needed that''. All the sudden Jake was talking to Clare about when they first met l and they laughed hard so hard Darcy came out to yell at them another 3 times.

''You know Clare, I think we could be the best of friends...'' He said putting a arm around her and winking at her. ''What do you say... bestie?'' She grinned and forgot about Eli again.

''I say that sounds great... bestie.'' Clare heard the sounds of the door to the outside gate click and whens he turned around, nobody was there so she continued to talk to Jake and waiting for Alli to come over. She didn't even know that Eli had come home home early to apologize because she never called him that night. Nor did she notice he had been watching from the time Jake and Clare had sat down in the grass or that he had left in tears.

* * *

**Eli POV.**

Eli had decided to come home early because he just couldn't loose Clare as a friend. His mom and dad were still in the next town over, but Eli had taken a bus and not even spent the night there. He heard Darcy yelling at someone and when she came through the door she was smiling. Eli walked up to the screen door and Saw HIS Clare out their with another boy and they seemed to be really close.

''Since?'' It was a strange male voice must be one of Clare new male friends. Eli found him very unlikable. He was dressed like a lumber Jack.

''Today''. Eli saw Clare turn to face away from him like she always did when she was about to cry. Eli noticed both of then were head to toe covered in mud and grass. ''He got mad at me for hanging out with other people''. Eli felt like someone was twisting a knife around his already hurting heart. She was talking to some new friend about how HE had hurt her. The tone changed at Clare turned around and watched the boys face.

''Could you be more smug?'' That cracked Eli how could she?! She only said that to HIM! It was THEIR joke. He didn't even know what Clare was talking about.

''Of course I could!'' He laughed and they were silent for a second. But then he spoke up. ''Hey do you remember the first time we met?'' Eli narrowed his eyes it didn't seem like this kind was talking about the last few days. It was like he was talking about the past. No one had known Clare longer then him and Clare never had any other friends besides him. Clare and him laughed out loud. Then Darcy came out from the front door and began to yell Eli almost laughed this girl never changed.

'OH MY GOD CLARE AND_'' Eli was upset again as Darcy seemed shocked to see some that wasn't Eli next to Clare. ''I don't think I've met you''. She sounded coy as if she thought Clare liked this boy, Eli knew she didn't Clare never had a crush on a boy and never would as Clare had told him a million times Just like Eli.

''Jake''. He said simply ''Jake Martin''. He waited until Darcy went into the house then spoke. ''Wow Darcy used to be fun''. She laughed and shook her head. Eli watched her storm up the stairs remembering when She would play with him and Clare. Darcy was a touchy topic with Clare and he flet her mood change and Eli wanted to go tell her she was better then Darcy but he didn't have to.

''She got popular''. Clare explained. ''Shes too cool for us little people now''. There was a bitter tone to a Clares face and Eli felt horrible for her.

''Hey, you don't need her, you're way cooler, you're real shes pretending to be someone shes not for everyone else.'' Clare smiled at him even Eli could tell he was already starting to loose it Clare didn't need him any more she had all her new friends.

''Thanks Jake, I needed that''. Clare used to say that to him, Eli leaned against the wall they were like all the other high schoolers now...

''Hey do you remember the first time we met?'' Eli narrowed his eyes it didn't seem like this kind was talking about the last few days. It was like he was talking about the past. No one had known Clare longer then him and Clare never had any other friends besides him. Clare and him laughed out loud. Then Darcy came out from the front door and began to yell Eli almost laughed this girl never changed.

''The first thing you did was throw a dead frog at me in grade 5 on the play ground.'' Eli felt his blood boil that was HIM! This was the kid that sent Clare home crying every day. And now she was all chummy with him?

''After that Eli pushed me off the jungle gym and I broke my arm''. Eli almost laughed sure he had Jake had deserved it. Ever since he join Eli's class when both of them were Eleven and in the sixth grade. Clare laughed too.

''You kind of deserved it''.

''Ouch Lady''. Jake said putting his hands to his chest. ''You wound me''. Eli listened to them talk for awhile and Darcy coing out to yell another three times before he heard Jake say the worlds that made him want to kill the boy.

''You know Clare, I think we could be the best of friends...'' He said putting a arm around her. Making Eli want to go over there and punch him. He just KNEW Clare would say no HE was her best friend and ONLY him. ' 'What do you say... bestie?'' Nevertheless he felt a little nervous. What if she DID say yes? Who would he have then? NOBODY that's who.

''I say that sounds great... bestie.'' Eli felt his heart break into a million pieces, he never though she would to this to him! crying and in tears he went home. What was happening to them? WHY was this happening to them? He'd never felt so lost... Was she getting that tired of him? Was he smothering her that much? What happened to it being JUST Eli and Clare Eli didn't like that there were other people in her life now.

He didn't know half the people she was hanging out with, Alli of course who Eli thought was pain in the ass, some kid who wanted to 'Study' with Clare some kids named Dave and Conner All these kids were in the gifted Class were her new friends. Now there's this kid who was clearly becoming what Eli was to Clare and it hurt. ''Hi Eli''. Eli huffed he didn't want to talk to Imogen right now she would tell him how right she had been and he might hit her this time and not just think about it. She saw his tears and a look of genuine worry crossed her face. ''Whats wrong?'' Eli KNEW she would just gloat if he told her what was happening in his life Julia liked him but hated him at the same time. She didn't like closed off moody attitude she'd love to say I told you so.

''None of you're damn beeswax Imogen ''. he picked up his bike and started walking away. He knew she would just walk away she had a crush on him but she didn't care about him at all. ''Do me a favor and leave me the hell alone, you'll just abandon me like Clare did''. He heard her gasp as Clare and Jake's laughs were heard again as they walked down the side walk probably going to that stupid party at the Dot.

''Eli stop please''. She whispered as she walked in front of him taking the handles of his bike so he couldn't walk away. Eli was surprised she looked into his eyes giving him a sorrow filled look. He did stop he was surprised she'd cared enough to chase him. ''I know Clare OK? Clare would NEVER abandon you Eli, I think she just wants to have other friends, you'll always be her BEST friend Eli and its OK for you to have other friends'' Eli broke down at that moment and began to sob and dropped his bike he fell to the ground and Julia hugged him close to her.

''It's all my fault, I'm way to insecure Imogen I just care about her so much shes my best friend and if I loose her''. She only hugged him tighter. ''I yelled at her for hanging out with someone else and now I'M the bad guy and HE is the one helping get over what I did to her!''

''Oh Eli''. Imogen obviously didn't know what to say because she only hugged him. When he finally stopped. He felt humiliated for crying his eyes out in front of this girl.

''I'm sorry Imogen I just_'' She shut him up by crashing his lips onto hers and Eli didn't know how to respond so he kissed her back. He now had another girl in his life and Eli didn't know how to feel about it.

* * *

**Clare POV**

That Monday at school Clare walked into the building with KC, Alli, Conner and Dave and Jake Her and Alli had had a good time at their sleep over the night Jake came over and Clare had gotten new Clothes at the mall and wasn't wearing her uniform. Her and Kc had a great time on their Date and Clare was sure they were about to cross the line between friendship and Boyfriend/ girlfriend. She saw Eli walking up to Clare holding hands with Imogen, Clare felt something wash over her, dread this was the girl who stalked him all the time now he was dating her?!

Worry for Eli's feelings filled her heart, she would hurt him Clare knew it. She was taken out of her thoughts when Eli ran up to her and hugged her.''Clare I'm so sorry about what happened the other day, I didn't mean to be a jerk, you're right we do need to have other friends!'' She thought she saw Eli sneer and Jake but she ignore it as she hugged him.

''Oh Eli, I'm soooo happy you feel that way! You're always going to be my number one''. She couldn't help but feel smug when she saw Imogen shift and look at the ground when she and Eli shared that moment. She hated the girl, but she gave Imogen a genuine smile if she was dating Eli, she had to be nice to her. Eli was happy.

''And you'll always be MY number one''. She felt sorry for Imogen as she turned around and walked away after Eli said that. Eli should be more careful when he said that. She nudged Eli's shoulder. Her eyes fell on Kc who also looked down.

''Eli''. She nodded towards Imogen walking down the hall. Eli glanced over.

''Awe Shit''. He said giving Clare one last hug and running after her, she saw him talking to Imogen and Imogen waving him off saying things to him sounding totally peeved. He then began to yell at her as she yelled back. ''WHAT THE HELL IMOGEN?, SHES MY BEST FRIEND! OF COURSE SHES THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE!'' Clare shook her head as she rejoined her group of friends they'd been dating for under a week and they were already fighting.

''MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND?!'' Imogen screamed at him.

''CAN'T I LOVE YOU BOTH THE SAME?!'' She said something to him and Eli dashed after her, giving Clare a smile she shook her head trying to get him to keep going after her. She smiled up at Kc.

''I'm glad Eli and I aren't dating, there would be too much Drama''. She said this only to make him feel better about the situation of the hugging. ''He didn't even notice my outfit''. It had been the first thing Kc had said to her when he met her at the door. ''Walk me to class?'' He gave her a smile and together she and Alli walked to Class together. It was then that Eli joined Clare and almost shoved Kc as he tried to get between them and then wrapped his arm around Clare forcing Kc to walk behind them beside Imogen.

''Everything's good''. He sighed as she watched Imogen walk up to them Clare felt awkward as Eli and her walked arm in arm while KC and Imogen walked behind them. She turned around and gave Kc a apologetic look, he gave her a smile back as if he understood, after all she had told him how possessive Eli was. He was OK with new friends he was just trying to make sure he was always number one.

''Eli?'' She said taking a breath hoping he would listen to her. ''Can you take Jake to homeroom?'' Surprisingly he nodded and gave Jake a fake smile only Clare could tell was fake. Sure she'd only done this to get rid of Eli but she wanted to apologize for his behavior.

''Imogen, Kc I am SO sorry about Eli''. Both of them shook their heads giving Clare understanding smiles.

''He just has to get used to this Clare, it'll change soon.'' Kc said. Imogen nodded.

''I have to get to class''. Clare sighed knowing the girl was hurting so much and she felt as if it was all her fault. ''See you after school Clare''. She said as Eli popped up and put his arm around her. Clare felt better but she knew that Eli was only doing this because Clare wasn't around.

''Ready to go to Class guys?'' They all started walking to the gifted kids Classroom. ''Oh Clare do you want to spend the night?'' She asked. ''My mother wouldn't mind.'' Clare knew for a fact that her mother would on a school night. And she knew for a fact that Eli wouldn't be upset with Clare but he'd be upset if she did. She needed to go to Eli tonight after forgetting him all weekend.

''I can't I need to spend the night with Eli''. Alli nodded understandingly. Clare began to walk to class feeling happy that Eli was Ok with her hanging out with other people, but upset that he seemed to want to spend more time with her the with his girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 4

The next night Clare and Kc walked home together, Eli had wanted them to walk home together, but Clare had convinced him to take Imogen home, she was his girlfriend and Clare wasn't, and frankly Eli was still trying to come between her and Kc and she didn't like it. Kc had insisted he didn't want to go to his house, he wanted to spend time at her house that was OK with Clare but she was wondering, why he didn't want to take her home. But they were having fun together. ''So... how do you feel about us Clare?'' Clare blushed, she really liked Kc and wanted to be his girlfriend, but what if he didn't like her back?

''Well...'' She glanced down at her feet she just couldn't look into his eyes, and that was OK. He wasn't looking at her. ''How do you feel?''. She was throwing the question back at him, hoping he would give her the answer she wanted, he laughed and stopped walking facing Clare.

''I asked you first''. She smiled and looked down at her feet, what if she told him how she felt and he didn't feel the same way she blushed and kicked a rock with her foot wishing Eli would call and get her out of this.

''Well, I really like being around you Kc''. She spoke the truth without telling him how much of a crush she had on him. ''I feel... free when I'm around you, i've always hung out with Just Eli, and you and Alli made me realize how I can have other friends and still be Eli's best friend.'' He smiled at her and kicked a rock their hands brushed and they both blushed.

''I feel so close to you Clare, I trust you more then anyone''. Clare wanted to ask him why but didn't, if he wanted to he would tell her. ''I've never really had a family around that I could trust.'' She nodded not knowing what to say, but she really did understand, her mother and father had proven she couldn't trust them and her sister didn't care about her.

''I get it, after my Parents got divorced, and my dad left, and my sister stopped being around as much, it's always been just me''. She sighed remembering Eli he had been there for her, but he never understood what it was like to be alone in you're own family. ''And even though I had Eli, He didn't really understand how I felt you know?''. KC knew what it was like to be alone but he didn't get what it was like to loose you're family to divorce. She thought back to the night she found out. She had been ten.

_''Clare, I think somethings wrong.'' Darcy and Clare and Eli, were in Darcy's room listening to the silence, they had gotten used to the yelling and there wasn't any right now. ''They aren't yelling!'' Clare and Eli were sitting on the floor whispering to one another. The both looked at one another, and then Darcy. Clares face fell and she hugged her knees and Eli, eyed her and then put his arms around her._

_''What do you thinks happening Darcy?'' Eli just hugged her tighter and she rested her head on his shoulder he always made her feel better. ''Daddy wouldn't leave would he?'' Darcy looked at Clare sadly, she didn't want to upset her sister, but Clare needed to know the truth._

_''Clare listen, Mom and Dad told me this last week and I wasn't supposed to tell you,'' Clare braced herself for what she was about to hear and Eli kept his arm around her, he knew what was coming as much as Clare did. ''Mom and Dad are getting Divorced''. Clare's heart broke and she broke down right there, she began to sob and Eli hugged her, she didn't notice at the time, that Darcy didn't to anything to help Clare, she only watched Clare and Eli. Clare was glad to have Eli as her best friend. Darcy left the room at that moment, and it was just Eli and Clare._

_''Darcy shouldn't have told you that Clare, its not OK I know.'' He whispered to her, he had always been one to never tell someone everything would be OK when it wasn't, he always felt like it made them feel worse. ''But it will be one day, it might not be for awhile, but it will, I promise I'll be there until it is, and even when it is''._

_''Thanks Eli''. She said her voice shuttering. ''You're the best friend a girl could ever have''. She hugged Eli close to her, and he just held her as she cried into his chest. _

_ OoOoOoO_

_''My mom has a boyfriend'' Clare hugged her knees, as she and Eli sat in her back yard. ''His name is Glen and he has a son''. She felt the tears coming down her cheeks it just wasn't fair. Now at twelve, she hasn't seen her father since he left that night Darcy had told her what was going on. Eli's face changed and he hugged her close to him. She hadn't cried this much since Jake Martin had dumped water all over her and recess. Now two years later they laughed about it, Jake had been out of her life since she was eleven and she'd never have to see him again._

_''Oh Clare, i'm so sorry''. He whispered he said as he kept his arms around her not knowing what to say, he just hugged her closer to him it mad Clare feel better just having him hugging her close to him. She was again grateful to have Eli in her life._

_''Its OK, Its OK now... because you're here.'' She said and he smiled then he tossed some dirt at her._

_''You're such a dork''. She threw dirt back at him._

_''And you're a big meanie!'' She knew he wasn't, he was far from mean he was the nicest friend she ever had, and he was more like a brother then a friend. She had after all, known him all her life._

_ OoOoOoO_

_''So are you're parents divorced... bestie?'' Clare asked as she and Jake stopped laughing, she could tell this best friends thing would be a running joke between them, they had laughed at that joke for about five minutes. Jake chuckled then his face grew serious._

_''Since I was eight''. He sighed and glanced at her. ''I used to take it out on other people when I was a kid''. He looked at Clare knowingly she smirked she knew the reason why he used to pick on her since she was ten and Jake was eleven. ''I'd take out my anger about my family troubles on...''. She looked at him with knowing eyes._

_''Me''. She said feeling bad all the sudden for all the times the'd fought._

_''I was Jealous of you Clare, you had happy parents, a great older sister', and a mother who loved you'. He said, she just listened back then was when her parents had first started fighting. That was why she'd always been so mean to Jake, she thought he'd always had the perfect life too._

_''Jake, I was Jealous of you too.'' She __admitted. ''You had a father who didn't work all the time, and always showed up to school events, mine never did''._

_''My Mom never showed up''. His face was sad he felt the same way she did, hurt that his mother never seemed to care about her own kids, it was the same way she felt about her father._

_''Well, I guess we understand one another''. She said, they'd both taken their feelings out on one another. That was why they'd always, fought, they each thought the other had the perfect life. ''I'm sorry Jake''._

_''And I'm sorry Jake''. They smiled again. ''Its nice to talk to someone who understands''. They had come to an understanding and it felt great to be friends._

Clare sighed at the memories, Eli had always been there for her through her family drama, he was now, but he just didn't understand like Kc and Jake did. But being here with KC made her feel better then she had in days. She wanted Kc in her life, and not as a friend, she stepped foreword and pressed her lips onto his and he gave into the kiss right away. They broke apart for air, they laughed looking into one another eyes. ''Does that tell you how I feel?'' She said and he smiled and they went in for another kiss. When they broke apart, Kc was the first person to speak.

''So, what now?'' Clare giggled and kissed him on the lips again. ''I mean... I don't want to pressure you, but I'd really like to be you're boyfriend''. She smiled like crazy at him and he put his arms around her knowing the answer was yes.

''I'd love it if you were my boyfriend''. She said as they walked down the side walk together. ''Now, walk me home... boyfriend''.

''You're wish is my command... girlfriend.'' Clare giggled again and they kept talking as they walked not noticing to other couple walking behind them, not having as much fun together and Kc and Clare.

**Eli pov**

All this was playing out in front of Eli's eyes, he didn't notice Imogen beside him, he was just watching HIS Clare making out with Kc. he wanted to go over there and pull her away from him, he didn't want her kissing him, he just didn't he though KC was a dick.

''Eli?'' Imogen, stood in front of the scene looking into his eyes. ''Whats the matter?'' She glanced over at where Eli was looking and a look of anger crossed her face she began to walk away, Eli didn't even notice he was only able to watch the scene playing out in front of him. He didn't know why, but the anger he felt was overwhelming, he wanted punch Kc so badly. he narrowed his eyes he didn't know why, but he wanted to be the one Clare was kissing.

He didn't notice Imogen was gone when he stormed off to home, was this why Clare wanted to be alone with KC so badly?! When he got into his back yard Clare was there, she was sitting on the grass, he gave her a fake smile and sat down in front of her, there was a weird tension in the air. Eli noticed it right away.

''Kc and I kissed''. She blurted out, he just stared at her, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how he would react when she told him. All he felt was anger, towards Kc, he didn't even know why. It was Clares first real kiss, he'd given his to Imogen and he wished he hadn't now.

''Thats... nice?'' She nodded, Eli would normally be fooling around with her now, but he didn't know what to do from here. He wished things would go back to how they were before the big fight. Things were still off and it was all Eli's fault, if he hadn't been such a jack ass they'd be acting like they always did, but Eli wasn't sure he wanted to be the same brother like figure he'd always been to Clare but he didn't know what else he could be, he didn't like Clare in that way... he didn't think so, he'd always loved her blue eyes they way they pieced into his.

''How... was you're kiss with Imogen?'' She asked not looking into his eyes, why did she want to know, he smirked he decided to play with her like always, then then they'd be back to normal. ''I mean how did it feel?'' Eli thought for a moment, it had been a rush, he'd been emotional and didn't know why he'd kissed her in the first place.

''I don't know... OK i guess...'' She narrowed her eyes looking confused.

''You don't Know? Because kissing KC was... amazing''. Eli felt a pang of something... he didn't know what, but now he wanted to grab her and kiss her, and beat Kc and whenever game he was playing. "He makes me feel good about myself." Eli felt a pang to his heart, that had always been his job, he didn't want Kc to take over. "Eli, you're still my best friend". She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. He felt all the blood rush, to his heart his heart was fluttering with joy. She gave him a hug and he hugged her back, but things still felt off between them.

''Thanks''. He smiled at her keeping his arm around her, she put her head on his shoulder all the sudden things felt like they were back to normal between them, but Eli felt different then he normally did when she touched him, his heart was beating a mile a second. Yet he didn't know what to say to her, and he always knew what to say to Clare. He looked into her eyes, all the sudden things made sense to him, he liked Clare, those eyes had always mad his heart jump, but now it just wasn't her eyes, it was being with her in general. He was Jealous, that's why he always wanted Clare to himself, and hated Jake and Kc more then Alli and Dave and Conner. ''You're mine to Clare''. It was getting dark and Eli hugged Clare closer to him, he was cold and he knew it was time to go inside, but he really wanted to stay out her with Clare.

''Eli, we should go in''. Clare said as she hugged him back. ''Its dark now''. He nodded and still hugging her close to him, he and Clare ran into the house and up to his room. When she sat down on his bed he looked at her outfit, jeans and plaid top underneath a denim vest. Her curly hair loose, she looked so different from the Clare he grew up with. And things were still awkward, Eli didn't like it he just wanted it all gone. But with this new feeling he had for Clare, he knew it never would. She got up and went through his closet and found a pair of her Pajamas. Eli turned to put on his, the feeling he felt now was lust, and he never thought he would feel it for Clare . But Eli wasn't so sure he'd ever not had a crush on Clare.

_"Darcy kissed a boy today, I saw them on Darcy's bed." Clare said as she and Eli swung at the park. "It looked gross." Eli cocked his head, he was ten, a year older then Clare, he thought kissing was gross too, but if it was with Clare it wouldn't be bad. "All girls are gross, but not you, you're the only girl I wanna kiss_

_"It probably is, unless its you and me". He kicked some rocks. He looked at her pretty eyes and lips, he wouldn't mind kissing Clare, he might even like it. " You're pretty enough to kiss, I'd kiss you and it wouldn't be gross." She stopped swinging, and stood up, so did Eli._

_"Let's do it, just to see". She closed her eyes and leaned in and so did Eli, they kissed for about seven seconds before Clare pulled away, Eli felt let down, he wanted to keep kissing her. " Was that gross?"She asked. There was no question, it wasn't Eli's heart was pumping._

_"Far from it". She grinned at him and he grinned at her, he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss for weeks after that._

Eli sucked in his cheeks and glanced over at Clare sitting down on his bed and laying her head in his lap, he felt his heart beat even faster as she smiled up at him, there was no question, he liked Clare. What was he going to do now? He couldn't dress in the same room as her now, because he would only want to watch her dress. He simply laid down with her in his arms. He smiled down at her, and ever so slightly, he kissed her f on the lips hoping she wouldn't freak out on him. She sat up looking surprised, they hadn't kissed since the last one.

''What was that?'' She looked absolutely shocked, Eli didn't answer, he really just wanted to one up Kc, Clare didn't need him, or Jake, she had him he was her best friend. she noticed he wasn't responding. ''Eli?!'' She crossed her arms. ''Eli, i'm with Kc, and I don't think of you that way''. She said backing away from him, looking horrified. ''Eli?'' He looked at her with shame in his eyes.

''Clare I_''

I need to go''. She stood up and left the room he heard the door slamming, when he looked out the window he heard her calling someone. She was crying now, and it was all his fault. he watched her stand there in the cold, he ran downstairs and spun her around she brushed him off. ''Leave me alone Eli, Jakes coming to pick me up''.

''Clare, i'm SO sorry I let my feelings get the best of me''. he kicked a rock.

''So you like me?!'' She cried, throwing her hands in the air, he nodded wanting to tell her the truth.

'' Ever since we kissed the first time, and maybe even before, I don't know, i'm confused.'' She looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. ''Clare, tell me a small part of you doesn't feel the same way! We've known one another FOREVER''. Eli was wondering how they could NOT fall for one another.

''Thats why I don't like you in that way!'' She said stepping closer to him and taking his hand. Eli glared at her. Now she was holding his hand? After telling him she didn't like him in that way? ''Eli, you're like a brother to me''. He pulled his hands away from her.

''Don't touch me, and don't talk to anymore''. He said starting to walk away. ''WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DIFFERENT FROM YOU'RE MOM AND GLEN!'' he shouted. It was then that Jake came out of his truck, Clare and Eli were both crying when she saw Jake she turned around and sobbed into his chest, while he held her. That used to be him, HE used to do that when JAKE was the one who made her cry, now it was the other way around. How had they become so close in a day? ''I HATE YOU!'' She began to sob harder.

''PISS OFF ELI!'' Jake shouted leading Clare into the car with his arm around her. '' WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU BACK, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE HER CRY BECAUSE YOUR HEART IS BROKEN?'' He wispered something to Clare, and with that Jake got in the car and they drove away.


	6. Chapter 5

Clare was still crying as Jake drove her home, he had taken the truck, even thought he didn't have his full licence yet, but he had just to come get Clare. He looked over at her with Sympathy, he opened his mouth to speak and Clare cut him off, ''Thanks Jake, I just can't be around Eli right now, i'm so confused!'' She said putting her head in her hands, tears running down her cheeks. ''What am I supposed to do now? He likes me, but I don't know how, I can be his friend when I don't feel the same way!'' Jake pulled over to the side of the road and took her into his arms and let her cry, they had become really close in the few days they'd bonded. it maybe was too soon for them to be hugging like this, but at the moment Jake was the only person she wanted.

''Everything will work itself out Clare''. He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. ''If you can't have Eli as a friend you'll have me, trust me, i'll never fall in love with you''. Clare laughed in spite of herself, that was what Jake wanted.

''Ouch''. She put her hands to her heart and he grinned at her as they began to drive. She was forgetting her worries now, Jake was making it all better, she felt so happy around him... like she used to with Eli before their first fight only five days ago. Were they really falling apart that fast? But she only stewed about it for a second, because Jake pulled into the local park, the place where her and Eli used to hangout as kids. ''Why are we here?''

''To get you're mind off Eli'' He said as they sat down on the swings she was reminded of one day at the park, when Jake had been there as well.

_''STOP THROWING FROGS AT ME JAKE!'' The nine year old yelled to the ten year old boy in front of her, they were dead ones, Clare didn't even know where he'd got them, now he was throwing them at her! He kept doing it till she burst into tears and ran to Eli's side._

_''Clare! Whats the matter?!'' He said sitting her down on the grass next to him. She shook her head and sobbed into her arms, it wasn't fair! She never hurt Jake! So why did he hurt her? Eli putt his arm around her. ''Its Jake isn't it?'' She nodded and sniffled. ''Clare don't bother with him he's not worth it.'' _

Clare was pulled out of the memory by Jake saying this to her about Eli, she wanted to say Jake was wrong and that he was worth it. But Eli, had hurt her with his words, she knew he was hurt, but did he have to take it out on her? She only nodded. ''I never thought this would happen''. Clare said as she swung. ''Eli's like my brother, ''I wouldn't make-out with him''.

''He'll get over it, and if he doesn't, you have Kc and Alli and me''. He said taking her hand, she smiled for the first time that night, Eli and her just weren't the same friends they'd been five days ago. And her and Jake were closer then they ever thought they'd be.

''I just don't want to loose Eli''. She sighed as she swung more. ''He's my best friend''. She looked over at Jake, at the moment, JAKE was her best friend, he was the one who was there for her.

''Lets call some people and go to the Dot, to get you're mind off everything''. Clare nodded, maybe seeing Alli and Kc would make her feel better, she was so glad to have other friends at this point if she had to go through his alone, she didn't know what she'd do. They stood up and Jake put his arm around around Clare and she felt better. Jake walked her to the truck, and in the truck she made a phone call to KC.

''Hay''. He whispered and Clare wondered why, he always did when he was at home. ''Whats up?'' She smiled she was happy just hearing his voice, Jake and Kc made things better.

''Um, Jake and I are going to the Dot... do you wanna come?'' There was a pause as if he was thinking about it, she knew he was about to say no, but to her surprise he didn't.

''Yeah, I'd love that''. She smiled, she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend now, he was one of the three people she trusted now, she couldn't trust Eli anymore and this hurt badly. he was her best friend, and she'd lost him all to stupid feelings, maybe he was right, maybe it was bound to happen, to one of them, but why did it have to Eli, if it was Clare, she'd hide it. ''see you there''. She then dialed Alli's number.

''Leave me Alone Dave''. She snapped Dave had a Crush on Alli and Alli didn't want anything to do with him. ''I already said no, how many times do you have to be told before you get it''.

''Alli, its me''. Clare laughed, Alli was at this point really annoyed with Dave.

''Clare!'' She sounded really cheerful at hearing Clare's voice. ''Whats up girl?'' Clare smiled, she really did have some great new friends, But she wanted Eli back. She wanted things to go back to normal, the way they were before, but that wouldn't happen if his feeling for her got in the way of their friendship.

''Kc Jake and I are going to the Dot. I'd love it if you'd come''.

''Clare, I'd love to!'' Alli and Clare had become really close friends on their shopping trip, Alli was a very complex person, much more then she seemed. She lived in her brothers shadow, much like Clare lived in Darcy's. She didn't want to be popular, she wanted to be liked, she wanted to live up to Sav. She had a crush on a SR.

''OK, see you there then!''. She shut her phone, and she and Jake smiled at one another and took off down to the Dot. They wanking silence for a second, Clare liked just being with Jake,he wasn't as bad as he seemed as a kid. She wouldn't mind having him as step brother, he was there for her more then Darcy was and she hadn't known the guy for even a month, they'd gotten close so fast. ''You know... this might sound, strange but I wouldn't mind being you're step sister''.

''Its not, I wouldn't mind being you're step brother, I've never had a sibling before, I've always felt so alone in my family''. Clare nodded.

''I get that, so have I''. They arrived at the Dot the same time Kc did, Kc put his arm around Clare giving her a squeeze, and a kiss on the cheek. Clare blushed and turned around and kissed him on the lips. She was in pure bliss right now, she was having fun with her friends, she wished Eli could, have been with Eli too, but she didn't know if she would ever be with Eli again, she felt tears come again, but she held them back, it was time to forget about Eli, Eli and Clare, weren't friends anymore, Clare decided that then, and would follow through, Eli and her couldn't be friends if this would continue.

''I've missed you''. Kc said, she looked up into his eyes as Jake rolled his eyes at them.

''You two are cute''. He said his voice full of sarcasm, but he gave Clare a smile, he liked seeing her happy again. He'd never really hated Clare. They ignored him and just kept sweet talking one another.

''Hay, All!'' She they turned around to see Alli and Dave and Conner. She smiled at Kc and Clare making eyes and one another and smiled over at Dave Jake wondered what had gone on that made Alli not annoyed with the boy. ''So, shall we dine?'' She said giving Dave another grin. Kc grabbed Clare by the arm, and the they all sat down, as the kids talked and just hung out they all forgot their problems for a short time.

''So, whats been going on with you all?'' She said turning to Jake and Clare, she knew Clare had been crying and wanted to know why. ''Whats the matter Clare?'' Clare sighed, she had hoped she wouldn't have to tell them about Eli and her. Some of Jake's friends joined them, Katie and Mo both sat down and began to rant about Fitz and Owen who were always bullying somebody.

''Eli and I had a fight''. She said looking at her hands, Kc held her closer to him and she sniffled. ''He kissed me, and he told me he likes me, and I told him I only liked him as a friend and was dating Kc, but he got mad at me''. Kc kept holding her, he didn't even flinch, he knew she liked him and wouldn't kiss Eli back, and Clare was glad she had such a amazing boyfriend. ''He told me not to talk to him anymore''.

''Oh Clare!'' Alli looked at her with sympathy then smiled. ''I knew he liked you, you could tell by the way he looks at you. '' Kc flinched at that and glared at Alli, who gave him a look to tell her she was sorry. ''The point is, maybe he's always felt this way, are you sure you don't?'' Clare thought for a moment how had she felt about their first kiss when they were kids. Nothing, thats what, it was like kissing her father.

''I'm sure''. Said, looking up at Kc. ''He doesn't make me feel like Kc does''. Clare liked Kc, she really did she was crazy about him. But when it came down to it, if she had to pick between them, it would be Eli every time. With KC she felt free and happy and like she had all the time in the world to have fun. When she looked into his eyes, she hoped they would last forever.

But with Eli, she felt the bond they had, he smiled at her, a smile he gave nobody else. He was always there when she needed him. He never picked fights with till recently. With him she felt what real love should feel like. She would do anything for Eli, Eli always came first in her life no matter what. When she thought about doing something Eli was the first to hear of it. She wouldn't tell anyone her darkest secrets but Eli didn't count, he was her best friend. But she'd lost all that when he'd told her, he liked her and it hurt.

''Well...maybe you should sit down and talk to Eli, see if you can be friends, be firm and let him know you won't ever speak or think about going out with him, and he needs to support you and who you choose to date if you're going to be friends.'' Alli said. ''Its the only way you two can get back to they way you were before''. She seemed to be looking at Dave when she was saying this, and Clare couldn't help but giggle.

''Are you ever going to give Dave a chance Alli?'' Alli looked startled and glanced at the boy with a smile, Clare could tell how she felt about him, but didn't want to give in the those feelings. ''Theres so much Romantic tension between you two''.

''Who are you two, the love gurus?'' Jake said throwing a french fry at Clare, who laughed and chucked one back at him.

''No, we just know how relationships work JAKE?'' She said.

''Oh really Edwards?, you've had what? One boyfriend so far?'' They began to play fight until Alli stopped it by chucking a fry at both of them.

''Stop it kids! Get along now!'' They all laughed and All forgot about their problems, they were having fun together, and from then on this was Clares friend group. As she looked around at Her friends and Jakes two friends, she knew she'd be friends with all these people for a long time to come. She didn't need Eli she'd be sad if she couldn't have him forever, but if she could, maybe it would be for the better of things, that way they didn't have to worry about saving their friendship through adulthood.

* * *

Eli sat across from the table sipping at a drink, watching Clare laugh. He loved her laugh, he loved her eyes he loved her smile, he loved the way she used to be around him. But she never laughed around him anymore, she never smiled at him anymore, she laughed at KC's joke she smiled at KC she loved him. She didn't love him anymore. He looked at her like she was her whole world, like Clare was to him. ''Eli''. Eli looked up at Imogen and felt bad, he'd ignored her all night,s he didn't seem mad, only sad. ''This isn't working out, you like Clare you don't like me, we jumped into this way to fast, and for Clare and Kc it's working, look at them''. He turned to see Clare and Kc looking into one anothers eyes. ''I don't think you like her, I think you love her Eli''.

''How would you know, if I don't know?'' She took his hands and looked him in the eyes. ''I'm so confused Imogen, I like being around you, you make me feel better when i'm at my worst, I have fun with you, but I just don't want to kiss you''. Imogen smiled at Eli, he had never known what friendship was, what he had with Clare not friendship, even if Clare would't admit it, maybe Clare didn't feel the same way, but Eli had always thought of her as more then a friend for who knows how long?

''Thats friendship Eli, I always liked you but I don't LOVE you, I want us to be friends''. Eli paused, he didn't want friends other then Clare, but he wanted Imogen around, he really did, so he nodded and she smiled gratefully at him.

''That sounds great''. They laughed, the tension breaking between them and now they were able to laugh and joke around. ''I'm so glad Eli, I don't want to loose you, you can have friends to and you should make up with Clare, you do what to be her friend right?'' Eli thought for a moment, he should try to get past the hurt, he cared about Clare, and wanted her to be happy he wanted to be her best friend.

''I'd rather be her friend, then nothing at All''. He sighed looked over at her joking with Jake and Alli. ''But how do I do that?'' He sighed as he watched Jake making Clare laugh, the way he used to make her laugh. ''She doesn't want to be my best friend anymore.'' Imogen rubbed his shoulder.

''Start with repairing you're friend relationship, before you know it you'll be her best friend again''. He looked over again to see her and Jake bantering and everyone else smiling, that's how people used to watch them.

''I dunno Imogen, she looks happy enough with Martin over there.'' He sighed taking another sip of his drink.

''Just get her alone, talk things over, leave it to her''. Imogen said. Eli thought about it, how was he supposed to talk to her when she hated his guts? She wouldn't want to talk she was having fun around her new friends. Eli glanced over at Clare laughing with her other friends, he didn't need her, if she came to him then he'd take her, but if she didn't, her loss and then he didn't have to worry about loosing her anymore, he had after all already lost her. He turned and looked at her, she wasn't his Clare anymore she'd changed way too much in a week and she was going to faster and Eli didn't want to be around for that.

''Eli''. Eli looked up to see Clare looking down at him, every one at the table was watching them, but he looked at Clare, and Clare only he only had one chance to win her back and he wouldn't ruin it. He jumped up and looked at Imogen who smiled at him. ''Can we walk?'' He nodded and together they walked down the streets. She sighed and spoke to him first. ''I'm sorry Eli, I'm sorry I hurt you, but it was the truth I don't want to hurt you, but I don't love you in that way, if we can be friends again, it'd be great''. His heart broke again and he wanted to run but he didn't he wanted to save his relationship with Clare.

''I know''. He said softly trying to find the words to tell her his feeling probably would never go away. ''I'm sorry I yelled I you, I didn't mean anything I said, I was just really hurt Clare, and I know its not you're fault, I just want to be friends with you too, I want to be you're friend if I can't be you're boyfriend.'' He kicked a rock and Clare smiled at him and Eli's heart flipped, even though she was wearing glasses, and her hair was long and stringy. Eli thought she was beautiful. She looked at him for a second and then grabbed him into a hug and Eli embraced her and hugged back, the two of them had a long way to go before they were like they were before, but this was a start.

''I'm so glad you feel that way Eli, but I never want to talk about this again, can we just move on from this?'' Eli was even more hurt but he hid it the best he could by smiling down at her the way he always did, He nodded at her and she hugged him even tighter, he loved her hug, but he wanted it to be more then that, but he couldn't have her in that way. ''Do you want to spend the night?'' Eli shook his head, he just couldn't be around her tonight, it would just be to painful to be around her right now, he needed time, they needed time to get though this rough patch.

''I'm sorry, i just need some time and space Clare, can you give me that?'' She looked sad and upset and scared, but Eli took her by the shoulders, and looked into her eyes. She was scared he was going to turn his back on their friendship. ''Clare, you're not going to loose me OK?'' He wiped a tear from her eyes, and kissed her cheek. Clare pulled her face away from him. He was surprised and even more hurt.

''Don't Eli, what did I just tell you?'' She snapped. ''I want to forget about this! You can't keep treating me like i'm you're girlfriend!'' Shes said as Eli looked at her with wounded eyes. ''Because if you doing it, I don't know if you mean it in a platonic way of if you're expressing you're feelings for me, I understand, I think we both need some time OK?'' She would normally touch him in some way but she didn't she just gave him a smile. ''We just need to work on our friendship and only our friendship, do you know how hurt Imogen is?''

''We broke up''. Eli said simply.

''Thats all you have to say about it? Eli, you don't even see how hurt she was, she was you're girlfriend, she should be the number one person in you're life, that's why i'm so confused now, because YOU'RE the number one person in my life over anyone, and DON'T you tell Kc that''. Eli smiled at her, he wanted to kiss her now but he didn't, part of him wanted to bring that to Kc, but then he'd hurt Clare and he didn't want to do that. ''I have to go''. She turned around and walked away and although, they had made up, Eli knew they'd grown further apart tonight, and there was no way they'ed ever be as close as they once were before.


	7. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Eli and Clare's talk, things were starting to go back to normal, Eli and Clare were in her room trying to do homework. There was one catch; Jake was with them. Clare had done everything to not be alone with Eli since they made up, and Eli was starting to be annoyed with her, she could tell. But they still joked around they way they used to, but Clare didn't let him touch her while they do any more, nor had she spent the night since. She didn't feel right letting him do that any more, she didn't him to get the wrong idea about their relationship. ''Eli, homework.'' She said as Jake helped her with her math homework, he sighed at to her surprise, came and sat down across from them.

''I need to get my grades up; that's the only reason i'm listening to you''. Eli smiled slightly, but still seemed off, Clare knew he had to be hurt still, but she liked that he was trying so hard to save their friendship. ''Your still really bossy.''

''Oh whatever Eli; you need bossing sometimes, you're really careless, and so is Jake''. She punched him on the shoulder, and his head snapped up, he hadn't been listening to anything being said.

''Hey!'' He pushed Clare into Eli, and Eli caught her in his arms, he held her there for a second; but Clare didn't object to it, she let him hold her and looked into his eyes. She didn't notice how beautiful Eli's eyes were before, they were dark green, Clare knew this, but never thought much about it before. She realized she was letting him hold her; she then sat up as fast as she could, she fixed her hair and, began to let Jake help her with her homework; but she could help but looked up at Eli every now and then, he never noticed she was OK with that. "She's so abusive, hay Eli?" Eli nodded and smiled coyly.

"Women". Clare rolled her eyes; she was glad that Eli was trying to be nice to Jake. He still came off as hostile, but he was trying and that was all Clare cared about.

''You wouldn't survive without me Eli''. She said hitting him on the arm, and smacking Jake with a pillow. ''And neither would you Jake.'' Eli narrowed his eyes Clare could see. She could see Eli, giving Jake death stares.

''Clare do you want to come over tonight?'' She sighed and gave Jake a frustrated look, she knew Eli was trying to get her to blow off Jake. ''You don't have to sleep over''. She shook her head hoping not to hurt Eli.

''I have a Date with Kc''. She said giving Eli a smile, She knew her and Eli were drifting apart and it killed her, before she would be at Eli's house because she, wouldn't have any one else to hang out with. Eli looked at his hands and then looked up and glared at her, and she knew she and Eli were about to get into another fight, that's all they did lately.

''Why do you have to ditch me for him?!'' He snapped getting up off the floor Clare knew Eli was Jealous of Kc and Jake and she didn't like it, he always took it out on Kc. ''He's not good enough for you''. Clare's mouth dropped open she couldn't believe he was attacking Kc! Sh stood up too and glared at Eli.

''Don't attack Kc!'' She yelled. ''He's great, and plenty good enough for me! Just because you think you're the only guy who likes me that doesn't mean its true!'' Eli's face fell he knew he'd went to far this time.

''Clare, I didn't mean it that way''. She glared at Eli, she didn't want to get into another fight with Eli, but she didn't like it, Eli was being a jerk, he hadn't always been this way. He had only started acting like this after she got a life. ''I'm so sorry''. He put his arm around her and she shoved it off, this wasn't going to work on Eli. He always thought he could make things better by doing that, and her couldn't not when he acted like this she really didn't like him much lately.

''You always think that's going to work Eli, but it doesn't, not when you act like this'' She snapped turning away from him, tears stinging her eyes. ''I don't even know who you are any more Eli'' She was crying again, what was wrong with them? They used to be so close, till Eli and her got to high school, maybe everyone was right, no one stayed friends in high school.

''You don't recognize me?! You're dressed like Darcy used to in freshmen year, when she began to become a bitch''. That pierced Clare's heart, she turned and looked at herself, she DID look like Darcy used to, she'd let Alli give her a makeover, it worked for Alli, not her. When would she have ever worn this much make-up? ''Maybe it runs in the family.'' Her sadness turned to anger, she couldn't believe Eli would say that to her! ''

''You know what Eli, fuck you!'' Eli stood facing her, both of them breathing heavy, they knew this was the end of the friendship they'd once had. ''I grew up OK? I changed, maybe you should try it to!''

''Clare, I love you, and I know you love me too, you're just afraid_'' She swallowed thinking about Eli's eyes once again, she'd never noticed how green they were before, she was attracted to them and it scared her, if she liked him, it would ruin their friendship. She didn't want to loose Eli, he was her best friend.

''I'm not afraid!'' She yelled her face was red now. ''Eli I love you, ok? But not in that way!'' She turned around and began to cry again and Jake stood up and hugged her close to him. She said something that nobody could make out.

''Eli just give her some space OK?'' Jake glared at him; not forgetting that Eli had called her a bitch. ''You're not helping you're just upsetting her even more; just go''. Eli glared at Jake who stared him down. ''Just get put of here and stop upsetting her!''

_Clare and Jake were arguing again; she was standing on the jungle gym and Jake was standing on the ground. ''Go away Jake!'' She said tears running down her cheeks. ''You're not funny!''_

_''And you're a looser!'' Clare jumped down and ran towards him and hit him on the arm. Why did he have to be so mean to her? _

_''You're just a big meanie!''. She felt a pair of arms around her; and turned around and cried into Eli's shirt. He just kept hugging her close to him glaring at Jake._

_''Go away and stop upsetting her Jake!'' Eli snapped leading Clare away from the boy. Clare wiped her eyes again feeling happy she had Eli in her life to protect her from Jake._

_ o0o0o_

''You're not taking my place martin''. He said through his teeth Clare wiped her eyes as Jake hugged her a little bit. Jake winced at the memory; he was remembering the same thing as Clare and Eli. The three of them had flipped around; and they never thought that would happen. She felt sad that her and Eli had changed this much so much that she ran to Jake to protect her from ELI, of All people. ''I'll always be her best friend''. Clare shook her head still in tears.

''Please Eli, just go''. She whimpered, she couldn't do this any more she was done. ''I just need time to think, I don't think we can be friends any more.'' She sobbed and Jake just held her tighter. ''I can't do this back and forth thing any more, its to tiring''. She looked him in the eyes for the first time since they started fighting. ''I'm done''. Eli glared down at her and she began to shake, she was loosing Eli way to fast, and it hurt but Eli was hurting her too much lately. ''I'm so done''. Eli glared at her showing a trace of emotion.

''Yeah well so am I; have fun being popular Clare''. He slammed the door to her room and Clare could hear him storming outside. She'd lost him; he was out of her life forever, she and Eli were broken right down the middle and it was all her fault. She sobbed into Jakes shirt; he was her best friend now, and she trusted him and she was grateful that he was so caring towards her.

''I'm calling Alli''. Jake whispered, '' You need our support right now''. Clare sat there thinking, she had been trying to be like Alli without realizing it; she would have to develop her own style. She had never been the type to follow the crowed, she nodded hearing Eli slam the front door as he left. ''Everything's going to be Ok Clare I promise''. She nodded as he opened his phone and called Alli and Kc she just sat there thinking about a life without being Eli's friend. It was impossible to image; but now it was happening and it was all her fault.

''Thanks Jake''. He smiled at her she felt so much better having him smile at her like that. She was really glad their parents were dating now. ''I'm glad we finally met.'' Jake smirked at her.

''Me too.'' She began to think she'd be OK, Jake was becoming a great friend and he was really supporting her. When he turned around and started talking to Alli Clare hugged her knees and smiled, she felt so much better, even if Eli and her had fallen apart in less then a month. ''You don't need him Clare''.

''I guess you're right''. She nodded and stood up giving him a hug. ''I have you now, and Alli and Kc''. She smiled at Jake all the sudden she felt bright and happy about life, she realized she didn't need Eli and that she'd out grown him, she couldn't help that, it just happened. "Are you sleeping over Jake?" He looked thoughtful, he was sure if he should. "Eli used to. " Clare supposed she should get rid of Eli's Clothes, because she didn't want them around, but she didn't want to see Eli anymore.

''You can have his old Clothes, he won't want them if they've been at my house''. Clare knew she spoke the truth, Eli wouldn't want another reason to come visit her. And she didn't want another reason for him to come see her. Jake smiled at her nodding. He knew what she was thinking. ''I don't know want to see him''. Just then Clare's doorbell rang. She signed knowing it was Alli. She went down the stair and opened the door to the house.

''Hey Alli''. She said smiling at her new friend, Alli pulled her into a hug and she felt better right away. She didn't need Eli to be happy, she had so many more new people in her life now.

''It'll be OK Clare''. Clare knew Alli was struggling herself, she didn't want to be in her brothers shadow, but Clare tried to tell her how smart she was on her own all the time. ''You don't need him anymore''.

''You're right, not this Eli at least, Eli's Changed.'' Jake sighed and shook his head, and Clare looked at him wondering what he was going to say.

''He's the same old Eli he always was, its you whose changed, you've grown up and Eli hasn't all Eli has to do is grow up himself and realize you two can't be alone you're whole lives.'' Clare sighed feeling like she was going to cry again, she didn't want to loose Eli forever. ''Then you'll be fine''. Clare shook her head, this had been a big fight, she didn't think that they'd ever be the same.

''I don't think Eli and I will ever be the same again''. She shuttered feeling the tears coming again, she wanted her and Eli to be friends again. She would do anything to be Eli's friend again.

''That doesn't matter Clare, you have us now, Eli'll find someone!'' Clare hoped he would, but Eli didn't want any other friends, she'd seen him hanging around with Imogen a lot lately and that had started to bother her. She didn't want Imogen to talk her place as Eli's best friend, and getting to look into those eyes of his... Clare shook her head, trying to get Eli's eyes out of her mind. She felt bettering thinking about her new group of friends, she didn't really need Eli anymore they were all right. But Eli really needed a friend he could be sure wouldn't change on him. ''Now lets forget about him and go watch a movie; to get you're mind off all this; we can call KC too''. Clare smiled thinking about her boyfriend these people were making her feel so much better. maybe she would be OK without Eli in fact: she knew she would.

''That's good, thanks you guys, you're the best friends i've ever had''. She felt horrible saying this, but she wasn't sure her and Eli had ever been just friends, she didn't know how long he had felt this way about her, and what his view on their friendship had been; She couldn't be his friend if he was just going to try to treat him like a girlfriend or make people think they were going out. But people had always thought they were any why and maybe this had always been Eli's plan but she didn't think he'd always felt this way, but part of her thought he did.

o0o0o0o0o0o

After everyone left Clare and Jake were in her room, they had tried to finish their homework but it hadn't worked. It felt strange having someone that wasn't Eli in her room this late. ''Thanks for being there for me through all this Jake''. He put his arm around her the way Eli always had, but it felt one hundred percent platonic with Jake, they way it in didn't with Eli anymore.

''Well you and I could be brother and sister soon Clare''. Clare smiled at the thought of her mom marrying Jake's Dad, they could be more then best friends, they could be brother and sister. ''Our parents are always at one another's houses lately ''. It was true, Her mother was either at their house with Jake's Dad or at Jake's house, it had gotten to be the same with Jake and Clare. Darcy was never home anymore, Clare knew she was thinking of Leaving, she'd been talking to their Dad about it on the phone.

''I'm glad, I'll have a sibling for once''. she said and Jake smiled at her, Jake had replaced Eli and she didn't mind on bit, but when she thought of Imogen and Eli doing this, she felt nothing but anger. Just then Jake tackled her ruining the moment, and he wrestled her onto the floor and they were both laughing and banging around.

''You're such a dork''. Clare said as he held her down on the floor, she smiled forgetting about doing this with Eli, she laughed at his cocky smile and she giggled. ''Could you be more smug?''

''Of course I could''. The door banged open and Darcy came in looking pissed Peter was at her side and Clare knew her mother didn't know Jake was staying over.

''Can you two shut up?! Clare god I thought you and Eli breaking up would mean peace in this house, but now you're always with him''.Clare felt bad slightly but glared at Darcy with slit eyes.

''Why don't you just leave like you want to so badly?'' Darcy Glared at her, Clare'd given herself away. Darcy found out Clare'd been listening on the other phone, but she didn't yell like Clare thought She only slammed the door with a bang. Eli would hug her or say something to make her feel better about it, and she missed it until jake held her close to him and whispered in her ear.

''You don't need her for a sister, you have me as a brother''. Clare grinned up at him, even if their parents didn't get married he would always be the brother to her she now knew Eli had never been.

''That I do''

**Eli**

Eli an Imogen stood by Eli's locker and he hugged his books to her chest,he couldn't believe that he and Clare were over and that HIS Clare was no longer his best friend he watched as she walked into class with all her new friends, walking beside Alli who was talking to her and scowling at Dave. Kc Guthrie had his arm around her he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She wasn't dressed like Darcy any more, she was wearing Jeans and a simple plaid shirt, Eli liked it, she looked like herself, she looked so beautiful, He saw Kc saying the same thing to her as they began to kiss.

Imogen slammed her door shut making Eli jump and turn to look at her. ''I'm sorry Eli you don't need her any why'Eli sighed, wishing it was true but it just wasn't he was lost without Clare, he didn't know what to do with himself now. ''Make you're own friends, how bout the new boy?'' She pointed across the hall where Fitz and his army of Bastards were shoving a skinny looking boy against the lockers. ''His brother's already hitting on girls''. She point across the hall where another boy was flirting with a blonde ''He looks like he needs a friend as much as you''.

Eli felt angry, he'd taken enough crap from Fitz to stand back and watch it happen to someone else, he marched over and grabbed Fitz by the shoulder making Clare jump she'd always hated Eli getting into fights, he saw he start to march over to yell at him, but Jake and Kc stopped h her and led her away and she looked back the whole way, Eli smiled smugly, she still cared about him. ''Why don't you just go pick on someone you're own size?'' Fitz slammed Eli against the locker door.

''Shut up Emo boy or you're next''. The boy stood back watching with shock in his face, he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't want to get punched again.

''Just leave him alone!'' Eli hissed. Fitz glared but walked away from Eli and they boy calling over his shoulder.

''This isn't over Emo boy!'' Eli started to walk away but the boy stopped him, and Eli turned around to face him and Eli noticed how thin and scrawny the boy was. No wonder Fitz had chosen him, Fitz wouldn't pick a fight with someone bigger or his own size.

''Is that a Dead hand shirt?'' Eli nodded smirking he didn't think the boy would be a fan of that kind of band but he then saw the shirt the boy was wearing Eli smiled again, this kid wasn't bad. ''Do you want to come over and listen to their new CD after school?'' Eli did't make friends he didn't want friends, but then he looked at the boy he was an outcast to, like Eli was now. Eli didn't have Clare anymore, he didn't need her and he would show her that.

''I'd love to''. He said reaching out to shake the boys hand smiling he really liked this kid already, he seemed like a cool kid and Eli didn't care if he was anyway, he just wanted Clare to know he didn't need her to make friends, he glanced over and her and Jake laughing it up in the hall and he turned back to the boy. ''I'm Eli by the way''.

''I'm Adam''. Eli though about how simple that had been, this making new friends thing wasn't as hard as he thought, before he knew it, he would need Clare anymore he'd have a knew group of friends just like she had. They would never have to speak again and it would be easy to get over her, he'd have a girlfriend before he knew it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry this ones short, my laptop is damaged updates are going to be slow.**

The next week at school, Eli was sulking at the library, he just wanted Clare back, Adam and him had hit it off and they were hanging out again today, him and Adam and Imogen. It was strange he'd hated Imogen since third grade; now she was one his best friends. But Clare was his BEST friend. Now he'd lost her all because of one stupid kiss, he'd blown it with one stupid kiss. ''Can I sit here?'' Eli looked up to see a young girl with dark black hair like his, her eyes a piercing green. She was wearing a outfit that was all black like his.

He nodded not wanting to talk at the moment, he was too upset. She sat and gave him a smile. "Thanks, I'd rather eat lunch here, everybody is looking at me like a freak''. She caught site of his shirt and gave him a smirk and that's when he noticed her shirt. ''The Dead hand huh? I've loved them since I was a kid.'' She smiled at him, and he felt his heart jump, Clare might have pretty eyes but this girl had a killer smile.

''I'm Eli''. he said smiling a little himself.

''Julia''. She smiled back and reached over and shook his hand and they began to talk, Eli found out her parents were separated and she didn't like her step mother and that she'd moved into town with her Dad and step mother. He told her about his life and Clare. He already felt connected to her. ''If this Clare girl didn't want you Eli, shes not worth it''.

''But she is! I've known Clare since she was born, Clare and I were always best friends and now we're not; because she decided to change''. Julia looked confused as if she didn't understand what Eli was saying. Eli felt annoyed no one understood that Clare had promised not too and now that she had they weren't friends anymore. ''I just want my best friend back''.

''Eli, people change and sometimes they change to much and they loose friends; you'll find other friends. That means you can change too, don't give up hope you guys seem to have a great bond. I'm sure you'll re connect.'' Eli felt better after Julia said this maybe she was right, maybe this was all a for now thing maybe this wouldn't last forever.

''Thanks''. Just then Eli heard laughing and he recognized Clare's laugh, he looked up and saw Jake Martin and Clare walking into the library. Jake had his arm around Clare and Clare held onto him as well.

''Are you sleeping over again tonight?'' She was asking and Eli felt angry, HE used to be the one sleeping over at Clare's house. ''We can study''. Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head.

''I don't study at night.'' Clare rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Fine, our parents. Are going out again anyway." They sat down at desk across from Eli and Julia. ''But we really should get some homework in there Jake.'' Eli turned around and and began to talk to Julia again, he should really just forget Clare all together.

''Do you want to come over after school? I'd kinda like to forget about Clare''. He said this loudly, making Clare and Jake turn around and glare at him. Julia smiled at him and nodded not noticing Eli's loud tone of voice.

''I'd love that''. Eli watched as a young blonde walked up to Clare alongside Alli.

''How was Class?'' Alli asked Clare as she and the blonde sat down across from her and Jake. ''That test was killer huh?'' The blonde flipped her hair.

''Alli and I are thinking of Joining power squad, how bout it Clare? It would be a great way to support that adorable Bf of yours''. Eli narrowed his eyes, he lacked trust in this girl. She seemed way to interested in Kc. But then Kc was head over heels for Clare. There was no way this blonde bimbo would be able to yank him away from Clare.

''Do you want to go eat in the lunch room? I'd like to get away from them, those kids rule the ninth grade, and it makes me sick being around them, Jake really should find older friends''. Eli was bitter because he was the outcast of grade 10 and Clare, miss saint Clare, had managed to get herself in with the popular kids, it was only because she was dating a boy on the basketball team. ''I actually need to get some homework done, rain check?'' He nodded and bid her goodbye and walked out of the libary only to find himself shoved against a locker.

''I hear you and Tranny boy and friends, perfect fit eh Emo boy?'' Eli elbowed Fitz in the gut only to have to doge a smack to the face. He all the sudden felt Mad so mad he was able to deliver a big smack in the face to Fitz.

''I've taken to much Bullshit From Jake to take it from you ya ass hole''. Jake hadn't done anything to him, but bully Clare then have the nerve to become all buddy buddy with her. ''So buzz off''. Eli stormed down the hall.

"Eli". Kc was walking up to him. " Have you seen Clare?" Eli was mad, and filled with spite towards Kc.

"Stay. Away. From. Clare. She's mine, she's always been mine and always will be". He said through clenched teeth. " I love her".

"Look emo boy, Clare doesn't belong to anybody, she's her own person and right now, she hates you. Deal with it." Eli lost his cool, before he could stop it, he was on top of Kc hitting him with all his might.

"Stop it!" It was Clare's voice. "Eli, stop hitting him for Gods sake!" Eli got up with off Kc for Clare's sake. His nose was killing him, Kc had broken his nose. "Are you OK?!"

"Clare, I'm sorry". Eli stood up, she wouldn't forgive him now. " I didn't mean too".

"Bullshit Eli". That was all she said as she attended to Kc." I'm gonna get you to then nurse, okay baby?" She helped Kc up and Clare glared at Eli over her shoulder. He kicked the locker door making everyone jump. When Eli walked outside Degrassi later that day Clare was sitting on the steps crying.

"Clare?" She glanced up at him and shook her head, defeated. "What's wrong?" She let out a shuttery sob.

"Kc and I broke up, I yelled at him for hurting you" Elis heart soared, she still cared about him. He had forgotten about the pain in his nose till now. His mom would kill him for not going to the hospital right away. "its not fair, he seemed so, nice and kind. But then he hurts you, I can't be with someone who hurts people." Eli didn't have the guts to tell Clare that he was the one always starting shit with Kc. Eli was going to hug her but decided not to, that would be to awkward.

"I'm sorry". He was sorry for everything, and Clare seemed to know what he meant, because she got up and hugged him, he hugged her back lifting her off the ground.

" Me too." She pushed away from him, and looked in to his eyes. "You know, I never noticed how pretty you're eyes are". He was still holding her and he looked into hers, he'd always known hers were. " I didn't notice until... you..."

"Kissed you?" He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers and she kissed back, he could feel her tears and his put his hands around her waist and they got into it deeper. When they pulled apart they were breathing heavily. "I love you Clare".

" Eli... I... Care about you... Oh my God this is wrong... This is so wrong". She turned around and walked away looking at him with pained eyes. "Let's just forget this... OK? I need to go, let's just go back to ignoring one another. This can't happen Eli, our friendship has already broken, let's not cause more heartache". He watched her run away feeling the tears. What had happened to them?


End file.
